Shadow of the Angels
by Mav9
Summary: In the confusion of Instrumentality, Shinji treds across a lost land. Filled with living, breathing mountains, for another chance he will have to do the impossible. And what happens when he is finished?
1. Begin Here: A Weary Traveler

Shadow of the Angels

Prologue

Begin Here: A Weary Traveler

Standard Disclaimer- I do not own Evangelion or Shadow of the Colossus.

I wrote this while listening to the soundtrack of Shadow of the Colossus.

* * *

Ok I replaced the first chapter with this one. I think it shows a good amount less of OOCness that was occurring in the last chapter. I won't ruin it but this is my quickest response to constructive critics. However; I did not change the italics for the first two chapters. But then again italics is primarily only in the first two chapters so if you can strain your eyes or cut and paste it to word and change the font go ahead. But if you really want to get a good look at what the Colossus look like. Just search Shadow of the Colossus on Yahoo and select the one at the top. Good amount of screens and you can see what most of the Colossus look like, and a sense of the immense scale of the creatures. And a great view of some of the landscape that Shinji is now in. And if you want to see the mountain Shinji has to first climb, click on the icon in the top right corner on the website and click the bottom part of the map. 

And for all those that are just beginning to read this story, and are completely skipping over this part, like I do when I read fanfics. Well if you do read it this is a crossover with Shadow of the Colossus or Wanderer and the Colossus in Japan, and Neon Genesis Evangelion. O and there is actually a special crossover that will definitely have a huge impact on the story later on. And no its not taking Shinji to another completely twisted world.

* * *

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_ _Was all that escaped his mouth, as he felt his world slip between his fingers. His ego and soul obliterated as the purification ritual commenced. The forbidden merger had been completed and instrumentality would be at hand._

_Having lost his mind he could no longer comprehend his demise as he saw a tunnel of light and dots encircle his vision. Shinji knew nothing, as he slowly sank into nothingness._

_Then, the tunnel of darkness appeared in his sight, he heard a soft voice. As he saw the blinding lights appear in the tunnel, he saw an image at the farthest distance. It was a face, with red hair. But before he could scrutinize any further a cool sensation washed over his faith and he felt like he was floating. He tried to breath, but something got in the way._

"_**ACK"** Rearing his head back from the pool of water, Shinji snapped back to consciousness._

_Looking around frantically all he saw was stone. Everywhere, stone walls, statues, stairs, and columns. He was waste deep in a pool of cool water. Looking higher he was blinded by the bright light shining directly towards him. Shielding his eyes he saw an alter blocking part of the blinding light. As his pupils adjusted he took in the room with more detail. Walking out of the pool of water he looked down at himself. He was wearing his normal school cloths; the same cloths that he wore while last piloting Eva-unit 1._

_** Screaming** **Misato dying Asuka dying Rei gone The world dying Father Ritsuko Fire lots of Fire Rage Fear.**_

_Collapsing to his knees he cried, he remembered it all crystal clear, the end of the world and all the death, no rebirth just death. Pounding his fists on the stone floor Shinji wailed with all his might. Then something occurred to him, was this Third Impact? The world still seemed to exist, despite the unknown location he was in. Still feeling the remorse and guilt deep in his heart he trudged forward. Counting 16 statues all together, finally reaching the column of light coming through the roof. Shinji had an odd sensation run across his body. Like something or someone was near him. Setting a single foot into the light a booming voice rang out._

"_Why have you come?" A booming voice rang across the room. The sounds of men's and women's voices molding into one single voice, rang off the walls of the temple. An unearthly feeling emanated all around._

"_We are the Great Dormin, What is your wish?" The voice rang out again; instilling a fear into the young boy standing in the shimmering light._

_All the memories flashed into his mind at once, the death of all he loved, the screams of pain and agony, the feeling of uselessness, and finally the feeling of futility. All the blood, screams, and death around him made him sink to his knees. _

"_We are the Great Dormin, speak." It echoed again. Shinji began to weep, his fists beating into the stone. Dispite the pain he continued to pound on the unyielding stone._

"_You would not have come unless you have a wish. Yes?" As tears flowed from his eyes, his fist started to bleed. He felt no pain as he saw the impaled Unit 02, and the giant face of Kaworu again in his mind. Blood flowed into the small crevices in between every neatly laid stoned. The world was tuned out as he continued to weep and pound the stone, drawing more and more blood._

_Then in a slow sound of words, the voices spoke again._

"_Will you ride across a vast and perilous land?_" _It spoke seeking an answer. But Shinji continued to pound his fists in futility._

"_Confronting death and your own limitations?_" _Images of Misato through the caged elevator, before hearing the fated gunshots and a very clear female scream._

"_Will you ignore your fear? Uncertainty? Your size?" Rising out of the launch bay to the war torn city, bodies laying everywhere and screams of agony seemed to ring around the world. Then the scream of Asuka, as she was impaled._

"_Will you arm yourself with almost nothing, Yet fight as though you wielded everything?_" _Remembering all of it, he completely crumpled to the ground._

"_Will you look at a challenge and see past its size? See its weakness? Exploit it?_" _And then the giant Rei, the decision of humanity, all the memories were to much. Eliciting the contents of what was in Shinji_'_s stomach to come to the surface._

"_Will you summon courage great enough to conquer a living, breathing mountain?_" _Back on his knees, he wretched onto the stone floor, mixing in with his blood._

"_Will you find yourself Victorious?_" _Finally Shinji looked at his beaten hands, and wretched again onto the floor. Everything was to much, he had lost the people he loved. He loved them even if they didn_'_t love in return._

"_How far will you go for love?"__The voices asked. _

_Still crying, Shinji was broken, hearing the words he remembered the smiles of Misato, Rei, Asuka, Ritsuko, Mana and everyone else. His time at Nerv, at school, despite his despair he loved it all. What he would do for those he loved? Now he would do anything for them, anything. Those that sacrificed for him, he had failed. Yet, now what could he do?_

_Then he realized where he was? Third impact occurred, and humanity was wiped out. Wasn't it? Starting to feel the pain in his hands, he looked around him once again. Starting to recall what the voices were saying while he wallowed in self pity._

_The voice annoyed by the impertinence of the mortal repeated the question again._

"_How far will you go for love?"_

_The feeling of being accepted into a home by Misato, the genuine smile of Rei, Asuka's constant drive of success, and the words I'll wait for you from Mana. A feeling burned in his heart, wiping the tears from his eyes and ignoring the biting pain in his fists he stood up. Emboldened by the very statement, Shinji Ikari revealed the side that lay dormant inside him. The will that had brought down angels, and the undeniable honesty of his nature, he had heard of a wish and if this being could give it to him. He would take it._

"_I will do anything for those I love. How can I get them all back." He spoke into the light, feeling the light as if it flowed into his body leaving a soothing sensation of warmth._

"_Souls that are once lost cannot be reclaimed_…_Is that not the law of mortals? But, with an old sword it may not be impossible. Behold the idols that stand along the wall. Thou art to destroy all of them. But those idols cannot be destroyed by the mere hands of a mortal." _

_As the words left ended, a blotch of darkness formed from the light in the roof. Then suddenly a sword stuck into the ground near his feet its sharp edge driving it deeply into the stone._

"_Then let it be so. You shall have the items of the last Wanderer, and let it be known that you shall have a single companion. Whistle and he will__come." As the voices fell silent, he put his thumb and index finger into his mouth, and whistled._

_Shinji heard a neigh in the distance; then the galloping of a horse, and as suddenly as it had started a form walked up the stairs of the temple. A majestic black steed with a saddle, its sheen black coat of fur glimmered in the sun. As it approached Shinji it neighed again. The horse approached Shinji and lowered its head; its dark eyes piercing into his soul, as if it was searching for something. Then the eyes of the dark stallion widened, and it turned to its side to allow him up. As the horse turned, a single word was etched in the saddle, Agro._

"_Agro?" as the horses name was uttered, Agro reared back on his hind legs. He slowly reached for the sword at his feet. Grasping it Dormin's voices rang through the temple._

"_Raise thy sword by the light_… _and head to the place where the sword_'_s light gathers_… _There, thou shalt find the colossi thou art to defeat. But heed this; the price you pay will be heavy indeed._" _And the voices died down to silence._

_Agro approached the new wanderer. Shinji hesitantly reached his hand out and brushed the steed's face. As the horse nuzzled his hand he noticed a wooden bow and bundle of arrows attached to the horse's side. Slowly Shinji grabbed the front of the saddle and lifted himself up. Agro's body did not shift uncomfortably, neither did he resist. As soon as Shinji settled into the comfortable saddle, Agro sprinted off. Quickly Shinji grabbed the reins but to no avail. Agro was down the stairs and heading towards a small hill off in the distance. Remembering Dormin's words, Shinji drew the sword and held it high. He looked at it under the new light, its subtle beauty held an unnatural strength. And its edge was so thin, that it seemingly could be flat from the side. Then he noticed the strands of light circling around the sword. Eerily they pointed forwards, towards the far off hill. With a strong resolve, Shinji tapped his heels into Agro's side. Complying with a neigh Agro spurred himself faster, the conditioned and strong horse galloped swiftly and unhindered._

_Shinji took in the landscape around him, the distant horizon was blurry, and the lands near it were unearthly blended. But the sense of the land held a beauty like he had never seen before. Giving off a beautiful, ethereal sense of existence, but before he could scrutinize the earth around him. The small hill had grown to gigantic proportions. Staring up at the mountain Shinji drew the sword again; to his malcontent the lights directed him to climb up the large mountain. Taking the bundle of arrows and the bow with him Shinji looked around. There was no stairway, no inclined plain, how would he go up this mountain. As if answering his internal questions, Agro moved slightly towards an inner side of the mountain, and then began to whine and skitter. Shinji's attention drawn, he saw the thick hair like grass growing on the side. Looking down at himself he realized he was still dressed in his white button up shirt and black pants. Unconcerned he started his climb, ignoring the wrenching pain in his broken hands._

_And Shinji climbed, his wiry body struggled up the first wall. Still he jumped and climbed up the mountain face. Finding each crevice, niche and hole he could to aid in his ascent. The constant strain on his hands and upper body took their toll. His grip slipped as he tried side climb a giant block, and he fell hard on his back. Disoriented he climbed again, pulling himself up on the stone side and jumping across. Reaching the top Shinji looked at his accomplishment, only to come face to face with another challenge._

_The behemoth walked, simply and steadily. Gaping, Shinji looked at the several story high creature lumbering across the small break in the mountain. It was impossible, he couldn't do it. Despite all he had climbed he could not bring down this creature it was impossible. How could something like this even exist? Then again Shinji remembered the angels, but this was ridiculous. He had no Evangelion all he had was a pathetic little sword. His hands already torn and wrenching with pain, he realized he had to do this. For his loved ones, he steadily lowered his eradic breathing and tried to slow the shaking of his body._

_Pathetically, he drew his sword and started to slowly walk. Shaking in his palm, the sword made no audible sound, just waiting for the time to strike. With the Colossus's back towards him Shinji approached slowly. But then the Colossus turned around and spotted him. Frozen stiff, Shinji panicked. As the Colossal Colossus drew nearer and nearer, Shinji soon realized how insignificant he truly was. And so, even as the Colossus reared back its crude axe head and started to slam it down. Shinji did not move. He just waited for his life to be snuffed out. _

_However as the axe neared its target, a sudden fire flared inside Shinji's heart, knocked off his feet Shinji narrowly avoided the axe head. Still his body hurt from the sheer force of the blow, but the animal inside drew a roar from the boy's lungs. Surging back to his feet Shinji drew his sword and sprinted towards the feet of the Colossus, he grabbed the left leg of the Colossus. But as soon as he was about to climb higher on the front it stamped hard, shaking him off. Feeling pain rein through his body, he tried again only to the same result. Laying there the fire perished; the animal instincts that brought down angels died. Laying in the broken earth waiting for his demise, Shinji started to weep. His back on the ground and the foot starting another descent, he cried. _

_In this dire moment, at the seemingly final point of his life, he saw all his memories. All the people he cherished, the ones he loved. And a new fire burned, not a short burst of flame. But a glow, that did not seem to fade. As the foot slowly descended Shinji got back to his feet, and rolled away. Taking the force with care, he looked once again at the Colossus, from behind. He saw the hair on the behind of its right leg. Then he heard a voice._

"_Hold up thy sword to reflect the light onto the Colossus. Its vitals shall be revealed._"

_Doing as told Shinji held up the sword. And it pointed up towards the Colossus head, but it also pointed to the right leg in front of him. Suddenly he noticed the dark glowing spot, which seemed to blur the fur of the Colossus. The Colossus lifted up its left foot to see if it had seemingly crushed the measly pest. In that moment, Shinji ran at full speed sword drawn. Launching himself onto the rear part of the right leg he grabbed the thick fur. His fingers ached, and all his upper body muscles screamed, but he did not relent. Raising up the sword, he steadied himself._

_The Colossus quickly caught on to what was happening, lifting its leg up into the air, it shook it from side to side. Shinji lost his balance and his hands were quickly tiring. He steadied again; the Colossus raised its foot for another attempt. In that instant, Shinji jabbed the sword down with all his might. Black blood spurted in his face and he lost his grip, as the blood seemed to spurt into his wounded hands. But, an odd scream echoed across the air, and the Colossus lost its balance. Falling forward it braced itself with its hand and its axe. Its massive body heaving with apparent agony, but it was also on its knees. Shinji, turning his attention away from the blood on his face climbed up onto the Colossus's calf. But the Colossus was quickly recovering and started to rise. Shinji looked around hastily he would be knocked off again soon if he didn't advance higher. Then he saw it._

_In plain sight, was the giant's stone belt. Quickly jumping as high as he could he grabbed the ledge of the stony apparel. As the Colossus rose Shinji felt the strain on his arms increase, he felt the desire to run away again. His eyes clenched shut; he turned back to the steady flame that burned inside of him. He had a reason to scale this mountain. Power surged through his arms and he swung his body so his hands could reach the fur above the belt. Pulling with all his might, he got his feet on the belt and started to climb. Scaling the first few vertical feet, he felt his arms lose their strength and his grip tire. Threatening to fall Shinji looked around for someplace to rest. Seeing a platform only a few feet higher, he forced his arms to bear the pain. With the last amount of his strength he grabbed onto the platform's ledge and heaved himself up. _

_Laying there he breathed heavily, and looked at his bloody hands. Mixed with his blood, was the dark blackness of the Colossus's. However as he noticed this gruesome detail, the Colossus shook its back swiftly. Shinji grabbed onto the ledge and held on. Feeling the stone under him shift, gave him a fear of falling. Taking another few breaths, he felt the feeling come back to his arms. Looking up once again he saw the platforms just above him. Sheathing the sword on his waist, he grabbed onto the long strands of hair and climbed. The Colossus shook its back again, Shinji held on as if his life depended on it._

_Because…………… it did._

_Making his way to the upper shoulders he rested again. Crouching on one knee he drew the sword, and held it high. The sunlight danced across the blade, and pointed towards the Colossus's head. Taking a deep breath, Shinji grabbed onto the fur and climbed up the huge neck of the beast. He ascended with lightening speed. As he touched the top of the head, a large glowing symbol resonated under him. Grabbing hold he readied the sword. But, the monster would not go down easily, it threw its head downward. Causing Shinji to lose all balance and rely on his grip, as he flipped over and his feet dangled below him. With one hand holding the sword, only the other hand supported him from falling to his death below. Grunting with pain, he felt the blood flowing from his palm slowly weaken his grip. And then the Colossus shook its head._

_Shinji felt an odd pop in his shoulder as he was shook violently from side to side. Clenching his teeth he got an idea. As the Colossus shook its head again, Shinji threw his body with the swing. Gaining momentum he jammed the sword deep into the skin of the Colossus's head. Now the Colossus threw its head backwards in pain, nearly throwing Shinji with it. Flipping his grip in midair, he felt the determination like a roaring inferno in his heart. Tightening his grip on the blade he got his feet under him and pulled it out. Rearing back for another strike, he saw the free hand of the Colossus come at him. Doing the only thing he could, he jammed the sword deep into the glowing symbol. The hand quickly shot out forward in an expression of pain. A screech echoed off the mountain walls._

_Again, and again, he timed the strikes with enough force to draw spurts of blood and make the screams echo. He did not take joy in the spurting blood blackening his face, blinding his eyes, and loosening his grip. But, he did what he had to, for the sake of all he loved. And then the final blow was dealt, Shinji felt the huge muscles in the Colossus's neck relax. Suddenly he was falling with a dangerous speed. Not knowing what to do. He held on to the soft fur of the Colossus, and hoped the soft skin of the head would save him._

_Crashing to the ground, Shinji opened his eyes that he didn't know he closed. Then a weird dark tendril flew into the sky. Panicking Shinji looked around, seeing it coming from the Colossus's flesh scared him. Slowly rising to his feet, he had an imminent feeling of doom. Staring into the sky, he saw the tendrils speeding towards him. Running with all his might he ran, as the tendrils chased him. He sprinted towards the cliff edge, and was going a few feet away, when the tendrils hit him. Feeling the impact made him stumble, and the searing pain in his body made him crumble to the ground unconscious._

_A swirl of light encompassed him. Blurring lines and flashing whites on a black background were the least of his concerns. He had done what he thought was impossible, without the help of others. He had defied his own limitations, and brought down a Colossus._

**And thus, the new Wanderer was born.**

* * *

What do you think? First fic I ever so please, please review. 

Please review and give me input. First fic I need input. And this will probably be a rather long fic now that I think about it.


	2. To Death and Rebirth

Shadow of the Angels

Ch.1

To Death and Rebirth

Ok revised chapter. Small changes in how he obtains the you know what. And Yada Yada Yada.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer- don't own anything 

**

* * *

Time and Time again the New Wanderer gained and strengthened his skills. **

**Be it his accuracy at the bow**

_The giant colossus reared back on its hind legs readying to squash the mortal that had the gall to attack. A single arrow flew threw the air into the giants paw making it crash to the ground._

**Or the sharpening of his mind**

"_The armor it wears seems brittle..._"

_Sprinting towards the glowing stone platform the wanderer drew his bow and let loose an arrow. A giant sword crashed down onto the stone, breaking the cuff and making it possible for the beast to be slain._

**Each task and journey strengthened the new Wanderer and the trust in his steed**

_A giant spike skimmed the side of Agro, as he carried his new master. Narrowly missing another, Agro weaved out of all the strikes and jumped a small hill to ensure they were safe. For his new master to think of a plan, he had to keep him alive._

**On any terrain, his mind stayed sharp, and his determination never faltered**

_The wanderer jumped onto the hawk giant swooping down to skewer him on its talons. Jumping onto its wing and stabbing it ruthlessly as he was thrown about._

**As each Colossus past, his grip grew stronger, and his body moved faster**

_Climbing up wall after wall he outpaced the giant that chased him. His shoulders and biceps flexed and beaded with sweat as he climbed his 10th wall and continued to sprint. Hoping he could make it away from the Colossus that was a wave of destruction behind him._

**Even through pain he pushed forward**

_Electricity flowed through his body as he held his breath under water. He could not let go, readying his sword he prepared for his time to strike, clenching his teeth through the constant pain._

**The Wanderer learned true fear, and the fear of falling was not one to hinder him**

_The Colossus fell from the wall slamming its back onto the hard ground. Climbing out the window, he grabbed onto the ledge and dropped. Falling, he caught himself at the ledge below him. His shoulders ached, but he continued one story after another. To the Colossus that must be slain._

**He learned to use the earth to his advantage**

_Shaking the earth, the Colossus stalked its unmoving prey. Readying its deadly projectiles, it was knocked to its side. As a geyser under its belly forced it to become imbalanced, after that it only knew pain._

**And avoid it if it poised danger**

_The sandy ground trembled behind Agro as they rode with all the speed he could muster. His bow drawn, he readied an arrow as the sand erupted and a face appeared._

**Instilling fear in even the most ferocious of beasts**

_Backing away from the flickering flame, the monster had no where to run. Its hind legs slipped off the ledge, slowly they took the rest of the creature with it. And the wanderer put down the stick and drew his sword._

**Stressing every weakness he could find**

_A gong like sound rang across the water as the giant steered itself into stone after stone. Making it rear in fury at its own weakness by destroying one structure after another._

**Through the sky he reaffirmed his strength to bring down any beast**

_Jamming the long blade into the sandy fur of the floating beast he lost his grip as the blood sprayed into his face. Rolling backwards, he pushed off his hands and jumped to his feet to resume the attack._

**Even if his body should shatter he would complete his task**

_As the pillar fell he jumped. Smashing his body into the next giant pillar with such force he heard a rib snap. But he would not fall, or give up under such pain._

**Jumping from high peaks he did not falter**

_He jumped from the smashed bridge. Grabbing onto the mask of the giant Colossus, he drew his sword for his strike._

**But before the final task he remembered all the sadness that existed**

"_AGRO!" the wanderer screamed as the horse that threw its rider across the crumbling bridge plummeted to the watery grave that laid below him. Tears flowing from his eyes he saw the horse disappear from his view and he screamed again. He pounded the ground beneath him with his fists as he cried. But, it did not last long for he would not let Agro's sacrifice go without vengeance._

**And with a fire in his heart he climbed up the mountain that would be slain**

_Upon every ledge, across every stone he traversed with a determined will. Blood flowed from his hands and body, but the wounds were unheeded. He climbed to the end of his journey, and the final task._

**And when that final foe was defeated**

_The Wanderer awoke to a heart wrenching pain. His eyes shot open and he saw darkness shroud his vision. Looking at his hands he saw dark tendrils under the skin moving. An inferno burned under his skin as he felt something in his lungs. Choking, he spewed out a dark gas from his mouth. Then he felt the change, his skin seemed to become heavy and like stone. Glowing runes appeared on his eyes and he saw the world turn green. Still, he could hear a voice in the background of his pain._

"_Thou severed Our body into sixteen segments for an eternity in order to seal away our power. We, Dormin, have arisen anew. We have borrowed the body of this new warrior."_

_He had been betrayed before. Pictures of his father and Evangelion flashing through his mind, he drew his sword and readied it at himself. Nothing would take advantage of him again. As he was plunging the blade into his chest, his hands stopped before it could break the rocky skin. And Dormin with voices of shock spoke once again._

"_What are you doing? Thou shalt end his own life to steal ours? Fine young warrior, we will meet in battle and let us see if you are victorious." Dormin proclaimed. Words hung in the air as the Wanderer collapsed into the pillar of light._

_A loud stomp awoke the Wanderer from his daze. Before his eyes was the largest Colossus he had ever seen. With horns it was taller then the final one. But its body was thick and muscular all the way through. It was as if the body itself was shrouded in darkness as it blurred itself. Two stark white eyes appeared on the oval head. It only had 2 arms and 2 legs, but its sheer massive self was beyond description. As it slowly stood to its full height its head disappeared into an endless mass of darkness, and its arms going with it. Looking around, the area that was around him was like a giant replica of the temple. But everything was eerily white and grey. Pillars rose higher then before and there seemed to be no visible roof. And as the monster rose onto its two feet it vanished into the darkness of the seemingly endless height._

"_How can a simple mortal bring down a god like us? It is impossible, but if you should succeed your wish will be granted." The giant said as it lumbered around, uncaring of what the small being would do._

_Shinji doubted himself. How could he bring down this giant of a god? It would be impossible._

_But then Shinji looked at himself. His arms were thicker and he could feel muscles ripple as he moved his arms. The bruises and calluses on his hands that he had earned. He looked at his torn cloths covered in dirt and blood. And to the sword in his right hand, he had changed. The strength in his arms would get him to the top, and his will would force his arms to move. In that moment, he knew he could bring down this god of giants._

_Taking a small tentative step forward, heard a voice in his ear._

"_Look at the pool." A soft voice echoed in his ear._

_As he stared across the eerily grey he looked at the pool. Surprisingly several beams of light emanated vertically from the pool. Quickly he ran to the cool waters to take a closer look at them. Running past the nonchalant giant was an easy task, jumping into the pool he looked down._

_The rods of light held several items in their centers. Blinding him to the items he reached down into the pool, trying to grab the beam of lights center. He felt an odd shaped square object, pulling it up, he held in his hand a small mask. It seemed to only cover the top half of the face and had only two eye holes as the real decoration. Several grooves ran across the mask, as he was about to scrutinize the mask further the same voice as before rang in his ear._

"_This is the Mask of Power." As those words rang in his ear a vision blurred his mind._

**_A red haired boy wearing the mask jammed his sword deep into the glowing skull of the swimming snake._**

_Taken back by the vision, Shinji put the mask on. His body filled with an immense sensation. He felt incredibly light, and his body felt so strong he felt he could crush a rock with his bare hand. Reaching into the next rod of light he felt a small cloth. Picking it up, it revealed a very plain small piece of brown cloth. Again the voice rang into his ear._

"_The Cloth of Desperation." Another vision phased into Shinji's sight._

**_The same boy wearing the mask was falling from the giant bridge, descending onto the Colossus. The Colossus quickly swatted him away with its back hand. The airborne boy suddenly was jerked back, as a parachute slowed his descent._**

_Wrapping the cloth around his left hand he grabbed fished around in the pool again, to pull up a small arrow. Its head was screwed with a hollow center._

"_A Whistling Arrow," the voice started to decisively sound male, as images burned into Shinji's mind._

**_He readied the arrow and let if fly, a high pitched squeal passed the Colossus. Slowly it turned on its all fours to the loud sounding object soaring through the sky._**

_Taking a step back, Shinji tripped on a cloth under the water. Splashing into the cool water, he picked up the seemingly invisible cloak. On one side it was a simple brown, however on the other it was seemingly invisible._

"_You are holding the Cloak of Deception."_

**_Suddenly the red haired boy, wearing his normal clothing vanished into thin air._**

_Reaching into the final beam of light Shinji pulled out a small arrow with a bulb near its tip. Instead of echoing in his ear, the words seemed to come from his mind. And flowed out in his own voice._

"_Flash arrow."_

**_The red haired boy let loose the arrow while riding Agro. As it struck the flying monster, it exploded in a burst of fire._**

_All the visions burned into his mind. Steadily he regained his bearings. Picking up the arrow with a bulb near its head he readied it on his bow and aimed it at the giant Colossus who could only be seen from the waist down. _

_Taking a steady breath he let it fly._

_Tracking the arrow that had no chance of missing the target, it seemed to fly like a normal arrow. The added weight only lowered the target a few feet. But, on impact the arrow revealed its true nature._

_The room seemed to shake and the wanderer was knocked off his feet. A screech that seemed to echo on forever rang about the room. Then as the creature came to its senses, turning in the direction the arrow came from. Hastily the wanderer readied another arrow, drawing the arrow with a corkscrew head. Drawing the arrow he readied it when he heard a giant gust of air above him. Imminent danger rang inside his brain, causing him to fire the arrow and reflexively dive and roll on the ground near the pool, when a giant hand came crashing down on the place he just was. The pool shattered under the devastating force and water flew everywhere. As the arrow soared through the air, it let off a loud, high pitched whistle. Passing in between the giant's legs, it hit the wall._

_Seemingly intrigued by the whistling, the Colossus turned around to face away from the wanderer. Not missing a chance, the wanderer sprinted towards the monster's calf. Jumping he drew his sword and brutally jammed it into the center of the hairy calf. Surprisingly, the blade sunk in easily and released another wail from the creature. Drawing the sword out of the wound, he jammed it in again with more ferocity. This time however, the Colossus fell to its knee in agony. A hand came at the wanderer as the Colossus tried to smash the infernal human from its calf._

_Without even flinching, he drew the sword out again and jammed it into the hand that reached for him. The hand immediately withdrew, and seemingly leaving the giant in such a shock that it seemed to sit still for a few seconds. A few seconds was longer then the Wanderer ever needed._

_Getting to his feet he ran across the calf heading for the rear thigh. His body felt lighter then ever before, as he gazed through the two eye holes in the mask. Grabbing onto the dark mass of blurred fur, he quickly scaled the thigh. Slowly the Colossus got back to its feet and rose, and a sick feeling grew inside the wanderer's stomach as he realized how high he actually was. Gazing down he was shocked to see only darkness, but a constant feeling of gravity told him that he was higher then he had ever been before. Quickly the nostalgia vanished, as a hand easily brushed the wanderer from his perch._

_As he descended, he readied himself for a painful landing. Putting his feet under him for a roll as soon as he hit the ground, but his plan was cut short. The cloth wrapped around his hand quickly expanded, creating a parachute to slow his descent. Lightly touching down on the stone, the cloth neatly shrank back into a small size around his hand again. Without hesitation, or awe, the wanderer drew the invisible cloak around him and executed his next plan._

_Vanishing into thin air, despite the soft sound of foot falls, he approached the Colossus. His sword drawn, he slashed at the monster's heel. Stumbling from the pain, the wanderer ran to the other giant heel and jammed the sword deep into it. As a high pitched screech came from the Colossus, he fiercely moved the sharp sword up and down in the wound. Cutting the flesh deeper and deeper, causing blood to spurt onto the cloak, and making an outline of blood appear on the cloak. But the giant fell, bracing itself with its arms. Quickly running towards the giant hands, which had fingers over six times his height and ten times his width. He ran the blade sideways across the underside of the left wrist cutting the support of the giant body. Quickly dashing the next wrist, he did the same and ran for cover as the body descended._

_As it connected with the ground, it seemed the entire earth shook and the wanderer was thrown into the air. Tremors seemed to come in ripples, as he was juggled across the ground. When the tremors stopped he quickly shot to his feet and climbed up the width of the monsters mid section. With all his might he scaled as quickly as he could. Looking up just reaching the top would be a challenge. Already his arms ached and his legs burned. Pushing forward he gritted his teeth as a spasm ran up his right arm muscles and through his tricep and deltoid. Depending on his left arm, he continued to climb._

_Reaching the top was no easy task, his pace had made him winded and the giant expanse of the Colossus's back was even more terrifying. It seemed to stretch on and on, blending in the darkness that surrounded them. Raising his sword, a few streams of light appeared. Moving the sword around, the streams seemed to converge into a small area some ways ahead of him. Putting down the sword, he felt the Colossus stir and ran with all he had. With agonizing slowness, he felt the Colossus get to its hands. He continued to run at a slant, hoping he could make it in time. Because if he had to climb this far, he surely knew he wouldn't make it. But as luck would have it, the small area lit up as bright as a star._

_Seemingly a sun compared to the black mass of skin surrounding it, the shining emblem that showed the weak point was incredibly small. It seemed only a few inches long and a few centimeters thick. But, just the right size for a sword, standing on two feet the wanderer drew the sword and held it high above his head. Feeling the shift of muscles under his feet, he plunged the sword with his entire body weight into the emblem._

_Time seemed to stop as out of the wound, black tendrils slowly emerged. Whirling around they seemed to make an outline of a person. Slowly the outline was filled and it seemed that a person stood in front of him. Taking a deep breath, Shinji realized it was the person in his visions, and the person at the end of the tunnel. Slowly the black outline opened its eyes and mouth to reveal a blinding white. As the person spoke, all the voices of Dormin rang out, but one seemed to be the loudest._

"_You have done well, mortal. You have employed the one weapon that you have that we can not see. Nor can you. Yet you employed it with every move you had the courage to make. And you used it wisely; you toppled a creature whose size was comparable only to your valor. And your journey ended here, atop a mountain that couldn't be scaled, but has been slain. But the price shall be paid, by you for your wish. You shall forever bear the marking of Dormin."_

_Extending his hand, dark tendrils like before shot out and whirled around Shinji. The black tendrils smashed into his chest once again, but this time he felt a stinging right below where his color bones met. Like a circle with several errant lines, but symmetrical all at once._

"_And your memories, they will be the price. Now your wish is fulfilled." The figure said with a smile, suddenly Shinji's vision went black. With the same small lights that encompassed his vision every time he defeated a Colossus. But at the end of the tunnel, where the small bit of light came from, a single voice rang into his ear._

"Due to the special emergency, all lines are currently unavailable." The automated phone teller said.

**

* * *

Somewhere far away**

A neighing rang out as a loud splash was heard. A single man heard the call of a seemingly distressed horse.

* * *

Ok he is back in his word, but seeing that probably no one is reading this story. I'll just type for my own enjoyment. I have some really, interesting ideas that I want to incorporate. Or just some cool scenes that I think I might add. But this is on my scale, so its probably just lame and something to get flamed about later. But o well. 


	3. A Violent Encounter

Shadow of the Angels

Ch.2

A Violent Encounter

Standard disclaimer

* * *

"Due to the special emergency, all lines are currently unavailable." The automated phone teller said. Shinji slowly pulled the phone down from his ear. Letting out a sigh he was about to hang up when a searing pain assaulted his mind. Images flashed through his mind, and sensations through his body. 

**A giant angel, the breaking of his arm, a pain in his right eye, images of Misato and Rei.**

Stumbling from the vision, Shinji realized where he was. He had been summoned by his father, no not that. Something was different, something very important. Shinji felt a burning near his collar bones. His right hand shot to his chest. Feeling a small burned symbol on his flesh, he remembered crystal clear the Colossi. But, why had he been there in the first place. Quickly looking around he found none of his equipment. No sword, arrows, or his bow, nothing to bring down the angel to come.

"Wait, angel to come?" Shinji reiterated, as he couldn't believe his own thoughts. Then as if on queue a tremor shook Tokyo 3. He stumbled into the wall next to the sight of a falling VTOL jet. Without hesitation, Shinji ran knowing that the VTOL would strike the ground. As the Angel stepped on the VTOL it exploded and Shinji was clear of the destruction. Suddenly a loud screech signaled the coming of a road raging maiden and her trusty blue steed.

"I'm Sorry! Were you waiting long?" The woman in the car asked as a fiery heap of metal burned behind her car. As Shinji laid eyes on her, more images flashed in his mind. But it wasn't painful, soothing images and a bit of happiness washed over him. The woman that had accepted him, helped him when he was deep in despair. Even the antics of her scantly dressing brought him a smile. Seeing this woman in front of him, was very important, it could almost bring tears to his eyes. But he didn't know why, he just knew that he cared deeply for this woman. And in some odd sense, he knew he loved her.

* * *

From the mind of Misato Katsuragi 

Opening the door the young man she was looking for came into view. Shinji Ikari was his name, though she only had his school ID. In person she saw the things that the photo did not make noticeable at all. The boy's frame was developed, and even under his clean white button up, you could see the well formed muscles stretching across his frame. By no means was he a muscle head, it was more like the build of a gymnast. And in truth he was cute for his age, it wasn't evident in the picture but he would definitely grow into a lady killer, well that is if his psychiatric assessment was completely wrong. And in the case of one Rei Ayanami it wasn't. As she spoke her words, she looked into the eyes of the young lad.

And saw something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. His eyes seemed to waver for a second, but then a small smile stretched across his face.

"No." He simply answered back, stepping into the car. And began the hard task of trying to decipher the visions he had seen.

Somewhere Far Away

As the explosions rang across Japan, a single man worked outside of Tokyo 3. The horse he had found had two legs broken and massive respiratory problems from landing in the lake nearby. In truth, the horse should have drowned, but something was very odd. There was damage to the left ear, due to a water pressure issue that probably occurred in the lake. He would have to operate on the horse, well not like he had any real good experience in operating on horses.

Slowly the horse was strapped down and made unconscious. As the world shook around, he tried to save the life of an impervious spirit, that didn't give up even in the face of death. Several metal objects lowered to the large steel operating table. Automated machinery, and two large metallic objects lowered near the table. He would succeed, and maybe this horse would live.

In the blue Alpine

As they sat in the car, in silence, something was different. Misato couldn't say it was uncomfortable; it was more of a soothing feeling. She sometimes would make small talk, just sitting in silence was odd for some people. But the look on Shinji's face said he was perfectly happy, and it seemed she was comfortable with that look on his face. Slowly coming to a stop she, she took out her binoculars and crawled over Shinji to look out the window. As she saw the VTOLs back away from the Angel, she felt a grab at her body and was immediately covered by the muscular frame of one Shinji Ikari. And then the explosion ripped across the land of Tokyo 3. The car was tossed into the air and through the whole thing she could feel their bodies bounce between the seats and other pointy objects in the car. Wondering how much it would hurt if she had been the one to react to the N2 mine. But wait, how did he know?

* * *

From the mind of the Third Child 

As Shinji fished through his memory, he remembered what that Dormin figure had said. But if he had no memories, why was he having these visions? And why were these feelings he had still here. When they stopped and Misato crawled over him, he looked outside the window. Immediately another image self imposed itself over the giant figure standing on the land. Into a giant crater with an explosion in the center, and then the feeling of a shockwave ran across his body. Without hesitation he grabbed onto Misato and hit the floor of the car. As it went airborne, he felt the steering wheel ram into his spine and lower dash board hit him in the shoulders. He wondered how Misato lasted through it last time, last time? Before he could finish his thoughts the shockwave passed over. And they were back on the ground.

"Getting a little too familiar with me huh kid. I thought you were cute before but now you're something else. A little pervert now aren't you." Misato teased as Shinji's head was wedged between her two breasts. In truth she liked how he had protected her. Not many people had ever; they always left her to her own demise. But, having someone automatically care for your own well being without any previous incentive was a nice discovery. She knew that if she knew of the N2 mine she had an obligation as a captain of NERV to protect the son of the commander. However instead of having an obligation he had whole heartily protected her from the damage she surely would have received in protecting the boy. And an odd sensation filled her heart as the boy quickly blushed and got off her. Then they realized they were vertical in the car.

* * *

Back to the Operating Table 

The horse had flat lined several times, an immediate heart massage had revived him. When in truth after the fifth time of critical heart failure, anyone's body would truly give up. This black steed was something else; both his legs were completely shattered. Beyond repair they had to be removed. But the other part he had to operate on was finished. As the synthetically enlarged lungs were inserted, and the ear hooked up to the cranial nerves, the horse had to be awoken.

When Agro awoke, he came to the astonishing surprise that he was indeed alive. But the real surprise was that he was missing two legs. Yes two legs were visibly missing and he was strapped to a large steel pan. Thrashing about, to break free of his bindings he felt a hand on his muzzle.

"Settle down there boy. I'm trying to help." The man said his face shrouded in darkness. Agro continued to kick around eliciting some blood from his removed limb's areas.

"I said settle down I need you awake for this part boy. It might hurt but it'll make you much better. Ha I'm talking to a horse, I must be going crazy. Well anyway stay calm this might hurt, but I need you to do it. Ok so settle down." In truth Agro couldn't understand what the man was saying. But the very tone he had was calming and he showed diligent care in the brushing of his mane. Slowly putting his head back down onto the table, the man took out several metallic shapes and wires. When someone opened the door, walking in Agro saw a woman, through the darkness of the room.

"Are you sure about this? Do you really want to save this horse so badly you called me from the hospital's shelter? Well at least we can use this stuff for something." The woman was wearing a white lab coat. And though Agro couldn't read, much less see much there was something important on the badge.

"Let's get started," As the woman donned her gloves.

* * *

Inside NERV headquarters 

"No I won't pilot that THING!" Shinji yelled at his father. Just looking at it filled him with flashes of pain and agony. A brewing animosity filled him as he saw his father and the infernal giant that stood before him. Unimaginable sadness filled him as he stared into the eyes of the beast. He knew that when he got into that thing, he would feel pain and inflict it on others.

"Retrieve Rei," Gendo Ikari buzzed to the medical technicians. Quickly the first child was wheeled into the Eva cage, to be the pilot of Eva Unit 01.

The squeaking of the wheels, brought flashes of memories to Shinji's mind, and that same feeling of déjà vu washed over him. Steering the table to the Unit Shinji's eyes widened dramatically. A flash of falling debris imposed itself over the ceiling. He started in a dead sprint towards the medical bed.

"Shinji wait you can't……" Before Misato could finish her words the complex violently shook. Chunks of concrete broke off from the ceiling. The technicians, fled for their own safety completely forgetting about the defenseless child they were caring for. As another tremor shook the complex, Rei was tossed violently into the air. But before she could feel the hard ground on her opened wounds, she was caught.

Looking down into the singular red eye of Rei Ayanami summoned many blurring visions. A smile, the small thank you, and many other events rushed across his mind. But when he felt the blood seep onto his hand, he remembered an event just like this one. From before, but he didn't know why. Just deep inside his heart he knew that this person was important, and individual. Seeing her in such pain brought him grief and he didn't know why. Softly cradling her in his arms he seemingly did not care about the large amount of concrete falling on them. Luckily the Evangelion did.

* * *

From the perspective of the First Child 

Her body was completely utterly useless. It was rattled with pain and agony as they carted her to the cage. But in an instant she was in the arms of a boy. She was not paying attention to him, the pain to great for her. Warmth was what she knew in his hands. Opening her single eye, she looked into the face of the boy who had caught her. An emotion she was unfamiliar with emerged from her soul. Unknowing of what this emotion was she did what she always did. She stared unblinkingly at the boy, trying to decipher the emotions that welled inside of her.

Before she scrutinize further he was already speaking.

"I'll pilot, I'll pilot." He sighed in defeat. Slowly he lifted Rei up and moved what was left of the cushion to the floor and laid Rei down. The medical technicians ran back to their duty when the danger had past. As he walked towards Ritsuko and Misato, he felt a heavy burden on his shoulders.

"You're doing the right thing Shinji." Misato put a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head to meet hers, she was shocked by the look in his eyes. Utter misery was apparent, even to those who couldn't read facial expressions and body language. Rolling off him in waves, she sensed that he felt betrayed by those words.

"So what do I have to do?" He directed his question towards Ritsuko, who was still shocked at the movement of the Evangelion with no pilot. Rei watched baffled by the young man getting into the pilot seat.

* * *

Somewhere far Away 

The horse kicked viciously, it was feeling unimaginable pain. Agro whined as he was secured again to the table. Feeling cold metal on raw flesh and blood flowing from his legs was an uncomfortable feeling. One of the legs removed was replaced with an odd metallic insert. The new insert was metallic and newly cold to his flesh. Replacing the natural tri axel joint with a metallic one, and every nerve ripped with agony.

"I'm sorry boy, but you have to be awake for this. We have to find every nerve connecting your legs together." The man said, quickly connecting two wires together that made Agro jump.

"He can't understand you, why do you even try?" The woman said as she fished through the metallic parts to look for the next piece.

"Maybe because I'm really lonely out here all by myself," the man retorted back as he withdrew his bloody hands.

* * *

On the Battlefield 

"Shinji just concentrate on walking right now." Ritsuko said not trying to overburden the young lad.

"Roger." As the restrains were unhooked, the Evangelion's own weight went unsupported.

Something was familiar about the plug. Eerily, it was a warm sensation that flushed through him. However; he knew that he disliked it, everything about it was wrong as the stench of blood flared through his nostrils. Walking was easy, one step after another he did without care, receiving the odd sensation of getting used to an unused limb.

"It walked." The bridge cheered as a small victory was won. Evangelion unit 01, never having been activated before was walking. However they looked over the fact that they were sending in a completely inexperienced boy to his untimely death. The cheering was short lived as Evangelion unit 01 fell to the ground.

Shinji's eyes met with those of the angel, Sachiel. How he knew the name was beyond him. But pain rushed through his arm and right eye with renewed vigor. Gripping the controls he was going to attack. Taking in a deep breath, his chest tightened immensely. And the feeling of acid dripping down his chest was like a crawling inferno. The scar below his collar bones burned with adamant vigor. Losing his concentration he fell, leaving him wide open to the Angel's attack, Shinji was gripping his chest in pain. Shinji didn't notice as he was bodily lifted up by his head, and his arm pulled out to its furthest length.

He did notice when the Angel's grip tightened his arm as he felt the bones crack. Hearing Misato's voice didn't comfort him as he felt the extreme force on his arm.

"Shinji, calm down! That not your real arm." Were the words he heard as the bones gave way in his arm.

For Misato, the bridge was a hell hole. People were throwing there professional faces out the window when they saw the failure of a 14 year old boy against an ancient monster. Ritsuko was looking at the read outs over Maya's shoulder when the real damage started. They heard the colossal bang of the Angel's positron elbow on the head of the Evangelion. The grunts from the pilot of Unit 01 were not welcome additions.

"Shinji, Dodge." Misato yelled as the Angel reared back its glowing elbow. Hit after hit he grunted in pain.

"There's a crack on the front of the brain case!" Maya stated as she read the current structural damage to the Evangelion.

"The armor won't last much longer!" Ritsuko said stunned by the very animosity the Angel used in its attack. Then a shout from Maya and a bang from the audio warned everyone of their failure.

"Brain case shattered, we've lost the pilots life signs. All connections have been severed." Maya screamed.

He hated the Evangelion, as every puncture to his eye burned with renewed pain. He hated Eva, and the pain it brought. But, before he had needed it, not possessing the strength he had now. Feeling as if his face would shatter under the barrage of hits, he gripped the controls unnoticing of black tendrils coming from under his shirt. Tendrils swirled around the wanderer, several moving to his face, slowly coming together. Each seemed to decorate the top half of his face and wrap itself around to fit. Each strand became substantial and then more moved to cover the rest of his body. As the final strands came together on his face, the undeniable Mask of Power was back. As he willed the Eva, he didn't notice as his vision shifted from open, to looking through two eye wholes. Or the feeling of more wet cloths on his back and hand. Hearing Misato over the radio did not bring him back to reality.

* * *

"Saving the pilot is our top priority. Eject the plug." Her shout rang into his ear. 

"Evangelion unit 01 has reactivated. Sync ratio at 42 percent" Maya shocked by the sync read out by the Eva. Everyone turned their eyes to the monitor. As the final blow was struck, and the beam of energy plowed through Unit 01's head, as unimaginable happened. An unbroken arm shot forth and grabbed the extended elbow. Gripping it tight, the plug was already ejected.

"Entry plug, ejected, but it's not an emergency discharge." Ritsuko said seeing that the plug didn't discharge at 90 mph in the opposite direction.

"Oh my god, SHINJI!" Misato knew that if the Angel did practically anything, the young boy would die from a fall, or be crushed by the Evangelion's own weight.

* * *

The burning in his chest was unbearable; he ripped off the front of his shirt to look at the glowing emblem below his skin. Grabbing at it with the intent to rip off his own skin, he felt an undeniable bulge. Taking a steady breath, he placed his right hand on the bulge and began to pull. Nerve clusters overloaded with an agonizing, throbbing sensation as he pulled the bulge out of his chest. Enraptured by dark tendrils, the sword never gave an inch. Gritting his teeth, he pulled the sword out, and hit the control for ejecting the plug. Knowing already most of the controls of the Eva, as the plug opened and LCL poured forth from both his lungs and mouth. He grabbed the railing of the open entry plug, and began his ascent.

* * *

Somewhere far away 

"Finally done," the man said stepping out onto an open porch. Sadly he looked upon the two behemoths fighting, and it was obvious that who would be the victor. Stepping to his telescope, he repositioned to get a good look at the final moments of the battle for humanity. About to turn around and leave the telescope he saw something. Focusing it on the two he saw a small flicker of light bounce across the Angel's arm.

"What do we have here?" he chuckled amused, refocusing the telescope.

* * *

The cloak wrapped tightly around him, he ran across the extended arm of the Angel. In an instant the Angel reared back its arm and sent the Evangelion flying into a building. Gripping to the surprisingly elastic skin of the angel, he brought his sword high, and the light from the stars was enough. The sword itself pointed towards many areas over the Angels upper body. Closest to him was the junction in the elbow. As the Angel lowered its extended arm, the Wanderer shifted his weight and braced for the feeling of gravity. Hugging the arm, he repositioned himself to climb. Only at the forearm, he noticed that the Angel was completely ignoring him, pressing his advantage he climbed higher. 

Wet hands and cloths made it difficult to climb quickly on the slick flesh of the Angel. Reaching the elbow was no easy task, however, a different symbol glowed then the ones on the Colossi. Several circles connected by three long sticks extending down, from an origin circle. Not pondering the difference, the Wanderer drew his sword and readied a devastating blow. Plunging the sword swiftly into the glowing symbol caused the Angel to scream in pain. Spurting freely from the wound into Shinji's face was the fluid that still had remains in his lungs and stomach. However; as the blood caused the flesh to become slick, the Wanderer fell.

* * *

"What's going on!" Misato yelled as the bridge crew was looking for the pilot's life signs. 

"We can't get any signals or video feeds from the entry plug. It must have been damaged when the Evangelion collided with the support tower in Section A-2." Hyuga said quickly scrolling through the available read outs from the entry plug.

Then a shriek from the Angel alerted everyone to the impossible.

* * *

The Wanderer tried to grab more flesh on his descent from the elbow. Extending his hand, it was repelled by an odd octagon shaped shield. Looking confused, he drew his sword and plunged it into the flesh to try and slow his descent. Easily, the sword cut into the flesh of the Angel. Drawing a long line down the angels arm, bracing himself for shock. The sword hit the outer cuff off bone on the Angel's wrist snapping the Wanderer's body, and further causing pain to shoot up his already damaged left arm. With a grunt, he did not hesitate as the blood poured onto him, and the Angel started to frantically wave its hand around, to give him whiplash every second. As more blood coated the skin he felt his grip loosen. Quickly he got to the palm of the Angel, and stabbed violently. Causing the Angel to double over in agony, it stilled its arm long enough for the Wanderer to jump with sword in hand to the midsection. 

Making a grab for the midsection, his hand banged against the octagon shield again. Without any hesitation, he plunged his sword in the flesh. But he had missed his mark of the rib exoskeleton on the midsection of the Angel. Nothing slowing the descent as the razor sharp sword cut through the flesh like butter. The Wanderer looked down, to see the thigh of the giant monster. Pulling the sword out he positioned it below him, so as to get the full force of gravity on the strike.

In an instant the sword plunged into the thigh of the Angel. Stunned, it keeled over, and rested itself on a building.

* * *

"The infrastructure of Support tower B-12 is crumbling." Shigeru said, keeping track of the extra weight the building was supporting. 

"What about the pilot of Eva Unit 01?" Misato noticed the nonchalance of the Commander, was he not even worried about his own son. Or that he was possibly already dead.

"Still nothing from the entry plug Ma'am." Maya listened to the audio feeds and tried to repair the connection between the plug's cameras.

* * *

As the colossal angel rested on the building, The Wanderer had made his way to the rear of the monster. Wiping a hand on the back of his cloak, he kept the other on the angel. The moment he let go, he was going to be pushed away by the strange field again. Pondering the shield once again, more images floated into his mind. All of them indecipherable, he did hear a single phrase in his mind, originating from an all too familiar voice of one Ritsuko Akagi. 

"A.T Field." He muttered under his breath. But if this was what he thought it was, why could his sword cut through it. And why, was it nonexistent if he stayed in contact with the Angel itself? Not having the time or energy to further study his findings, he reached the spine where several large bumps were visible. Grabbing onto the one closest to him, he began climbing. A shift in the flesh beneath him told him that the Angel was far from finished.

* * *

In utter frustration it destroyed the building it was previously leaning on. Turning around it came up with a bright idea. It knew of the pest on its back and searched for another building. 

A feeling of foreboding doom, washed over him. Shifting, the Angel turned around and started to walk backwards. The Wanderer looked in the direction they were walking, to see a tall steel building directly in their path. Without any panic, he climbed with all the speed his hands and feet could give him. The steel building was getting closer and closer. Making his way to the middle of the back, he did the only thing he could do. He reared back his sword and jammed it into the deep spinal cord. Fortune was with him, as the entire chest flew forward in reaction. Giving him enough time to climb high enough on the Angel to avoid the building, reaching the upper right shoulder blade, was when the Angel recuperated. Frustrated it smashed its back into the building, making it crumble to the ground.

Feeling the adrenaline course through his veins, he quickly made it to the top of the shoulders. Seeing the glowing emblem across from him on top of the left shoulder, he sprinted towards it. Under his feet he felt the shifting muscles of the Angel. Gripping the back of the Angel's neck he was frightened when he saw another, bigger building come into his vision.

* * *

"It's moving towards Evangelion tower 21." Shigeru screamed as the Angel was clearly being self abusive. 

"Why is it ramming itself into buildings?" Ritsuko Akagi asked out load. For being the most brilliant mechanical and electronic scientist and engineer in NERV, she was completely mystified. Commander Ikari and Fuyutsuki continued to look on, seemingly not interested at all. That is until.

"WHAT THE, THE ANGELS BLEEDING." Maya screamed at the top of her lungs as she watched the screen. Yellowish blood erupted into the sky, as the Angel's screams of pain rung out across the battlefield. From the right shoulder they only saw the geyser of LCL, not the person it was drenching.

* * *

Using his cloak for cover, he quickly ran to the front of the Angel. Even with its constant spasms, he kept his balance. Looking down, he saw another emblem, right above the Angel's head. Scanning for more targets, he felt a like his mind was being towards the large red sphere embedded in the angels chest. Getting over his hesitation, he fell with his sword drawn. Quickly he thrust the sword into the Angel's flesh during his decent towards the head. Grabbing flesh with his other hand he halted to a stop right above the head of the Angel. Drawing his sword back, another foreboding feeling shot through his body, looking away from the emblem, he saw that a shadow had extended over him. Taking his sword out, he turned around to meet the giant hand coming towards him. 

Sachiel had, had enough of this pest. As it sliced his arm and above its face. It would receive much pain for this indignation. Taking his left hand, he brought it swiftly to above his face. That is until a sharp pain wrenched up his arm. Drawing the hand back for another attempt, he felt like the blood above his head turned to molten lava. Burning his body and mind, doubling over in agony, Sachiel didn't stop moving until the final blow was dealt.

The angel so stunned, the Wanderer slid down the head and onto the slick surface of the red orb. Despite the moving of the Angel, he drew back his sword and plunged it into the crystalline structure. The resistance from the blow shuck the Wanderer's whole body. But, he drove the blade in harder, as it sunk into the very core of the sphere, the angel stopped moving.

As the entire Nerv staff watched on in awe, as the Angel seemed to become streams of white tendrils, Gendou Ikari and Kouzou Fuyutsuki kept their outer appearance. Although Maya had declared the target silent and the blue pattern gone, Gendou was far from unruffled by these events. Kouzou was completely at a loss to what had caused this outcome of the battle. Evangelion Unit 01 had not been used at all. And the pilot had not been found, or recorded alive. But, what amazed him was that the angel seemed to lose all its physical features, and become earth and rock, as the white tendrils vanished.

The Wanderer finished the blow, and out of the core came white tendrils. Circling around him, he knew what would happen. Staying in the same place, he felt the blow to come from his back. Tails from the tendrils whisked around as they entered, finally all of them vanished. Feeling the urge to collapse, Shinji began falling to the ground; that is until he heard crying.

* * *

"The horse should be coming to soon. You handled yourself pretty well without and previous medical knowledge. How'd you do it." The woman asked while taking off her blood soaked gloves. And stepping into the light, to reveal a rather beautiful woman of Chinese descent, she stood shorter then the man. With brown eyes and her black hair in a pony tail she stared at the man leaning against the railing of the balcony. 

"Come on now, I've been out here all by myself for a couple years. I've read a lot of books, Ms. Qwon. Really your fake name is so damn close to your real name; just replace the Q with a K. Is that intentional, or just incompetence by a woman who scored in the 99th percent tile for the medical school final exam." he said, his face still covered by the night shade. Taking out a cigarette from his pocket he put it into his mouth.

"Why don't you figure it out, Mister I don't need formal education." Ms. Qwon said.

"I didn't teach myself everything Jin-Sun." he retorted covering his cigarette to light it, and taking a large puff.

"O really, what did the next step on the evolutionary tree, not teach himself." Jin-Sun inquired, itching at the mole under her left eye.

"How to feel," He declared, letting out a cloud of smoke.

* * *

No he is not an author created character. Well in some ways he is, but Jin-Sun Kwon. Where have you heard that name before huh? Well if you can't figure it out, think of being in the woods surrounded by a pack of hungry wolves. If you can't understand that, well then shrugs o well. 


	4. Lazy Afternoon

Shadow of the Angels

Ch.3

Lazy Afternoon

Standard Disclaimer

_

* * *

Secure Telecommunications Server_

"Instrumentality is at risk. The Dead Sea scrolls never foretold of this. Explain Ikari." SEELE 01 demanded as it spoke through its tablet façade.

"An unforeseen mishap occurred." Gendo replied with Fuyutsuki standing over his shoulder.

"A mishap does not eliminate one of the angels, Ikari." SEELE 08 piped in, a nervous click in the altered voice.

"Correct, the people are losing faith in NERV. And it is by the incompetence of your genetic line, Ikari." SEELE 11 spoke, distain evident in its voice.

"Our main objective is to reassure the faith of the people in NERV. To see such funding wasted will cause unrest." SEELE 04 stated.

"Most of NERV's data is classified. We have nothing to go public with. Much less our plans will be at risk." Gendo said behind his clasped hands.

"You are wrong Ikari; we have more then enough to offer to the public." SEELE 01 spoke sagely.

"What do you speak of?" Gendo inquired, hiding his surprise at the statement.

"The Children." SEELE 02 offered.

"Ikari, we will not forsake humanities evolution for your incompetence. We shall take this matter into our own hands." SEELE 03 finally spoke.

"We suggest you do all in your power to reaffirm the publics need for NERV, we will use our own methods. Ikari you are dismissed." SEELE 01 stated and Gendo Ikari was disconnected from the meeting.

"This is an outrage how can Sachiel lead to its own demise." SEELE 07 barked.

"There is not enough evidence to determine the cause of death of Sachiel." SEELE 02 retorted.

"Mineral samples determined the remains of the angel to be mere dirt and rock. And visual compensation is non existent. The video feeds all became static at the same time. No visual confirmation is available." SEELE 05 spoke, obviously reading from a filed report.

"Purge all existing files about this information but our original copies. To further our plan we must keep NERV as a front." SEELE 01 spoke.

"That shall be an end to our meeting." SEELE 01 said and the obelisks started disappearing in descending order.

As SEELE obelisk 04 disappeared another statement floated into the air.

"This is not the first time a plan has gone awry." 02 pondered.

"I agree, more caution should be used in managing this final opportunity. We cannot fail at our chance to further humanity." 03 said.

"That project was a failure." 02 said in obvious regret.

"It was not a stable project, much less foretold by the Dead Sea Scrolls." 01 retorted harshly, anger evident in his voice.

"The subjects were destroyed. Every trace of the project's existence was lost in the massive explosion of the Vault." 03 recalled.

"Do not speak of those abominations in my presence. It was fate that ended their existence. Humanity was never to trudge down that evolutionary path." 01 nearly yelled over his communication devices, so vehemently angry, his obelisk disappeared.

"Despite that projects failure we must follow through with Third Impact." 03 said.

"Yes, instrumentally must occur." 02 said before both of them disappeared.

_

* * *

Tokyo-3 District Hospital_

A solemn fourteen year old boy waited outside one of the sterile hospital rooms. Wearing his typical black sweat suit and tapping his foot in nervous tension he periodically peered into the doctor flooded hospital room. He had found shelter in a safe zone far from home. The message left at his house after the Angel attack confirmed his worst nightmares. One of his family members was injured during the attack, and his father couldn't check due to the repairs on NERV's secret weapon. Returning to his morbid thoughts concerning the one inside the room, he was interrupted when a female doctor exited the room.

"How is she doc?" Touji Suzahara questioned, eagerly waiting for any word on his little sisters health.

"Mr. Suzahara, sadly both her ACLs and all four MCLs were torn in both knees, not to mention her meniscus was also ruptured. Muscle contusions and lacerations indicate that a massive weight was weighing down on her lower body. I am surprised that under such weight her femur and other lower body bones did not shatter. Luckily with surgery she will be able to walk, while if she had not been discovered this early she would likely have two shattered legs. And such massive damage due to bone fragments that walking would be out of the question." A familiar woman said flipping her black ponytail back and scratching at her mole.

"Surgery, well my father works for NERV so we can pay for it and rehab. But how did she get here Doc?" Touji inquired still taking in the information about his little sister.

"That's the odd part; she was literally left on one of the carts right outside the hospitals door. She received the fastest medical aid, before anyone else arrived." She said, not entirely mystified by the video feed on the security camera. Other patients had turned up on other hospital door steps in similar fashion. Carried by several invisible figures of some sorts, and carefully laid down for the returning doctors to attend to.

_Tokyo-3 District Hospital Room 241_

Mari Suzahara sat in her hospital bed, looking out the window searching for any signs of the masked young man who saved her from the slab of rock. An insightful 10 year old girl, she knew that telling her tale would result in an express trip to a mental ward. But replaying the memory would do no such harm.

_12 hours ago_

_Mari cried out as a large cement slab lay on her legs. Clearly ten times her own body weight, she was unable to lift the heavy object. The wooden supports that had saved her from the initial fall of the slab were giving way. Increasing the pressure on her lower body, she started to cry. Tremors from the Angel's fall sent jolts of pain through her legs. When she felt undeniable snaps in her knees she started to sob. She would die here, unfound by anyone, forgotten. As she saw the monster collapse she cried out in pain as she felt her bones begin to grind. Sobbing she accepted her fate and tried to hold in the scream of terror as she felt her bones begin to give way to the weight._

_Expecting the bones to break in her legs, she felt the load lighten. Opening her eyes, a masked man had grabbed the slab right above her. Hearing a loud grunt she saw the muscles in his biceps and forearms bulge as he attempted to move the chunk of cement. In awe she hardly noticed as he lifted the cement high enough to clear her lower body. Still staring in awe she was brought out of her reverie as the masked young man spoke._

"_Move." His voice strained as he felt the muscle in his already battered body begin to tear. Crawling out of the space her legs sent bolts of searing agony through her body. Crying out she heard the drop of the cement block. Swiftly she was carried to the nearest hospital. Looking at her savior she noticed his short dark brown hair, and the mysterious blue eyes through the mask. Looking over his shoulder she saw several blurs in the air, and even some unconscious people literally floating. Rubbing her eyes she saw flickers of electricity and thought she saw some figure clad in a black combat suit. Rubbing them again, the figure disappeared. Overloaded from emotional and physical trauma she passed out in the arms of her savior._

As Mari looked down at her battered legs, she wondered where her savior was.

_

* * *

Tokyo-3 Municipal Secondary School- Hallway_

"The new kid is another Ayanami?" one of the female students spoke, gazing at the new student silently sitting on the same bench as Rei Ayanami.

"He's pretty cute. I mean despite his similarity to Ayanami." Another girl replied.

"As I said another Ayanami, cute, introversive, and silent just this time in a boy." The girl retorted, still peering at the uncanny pair on the bench. Ayanami was reading another one of her books. Ikari just sat there making his visage more disturbing then Ayanami's. At least she preoccupied herself on the other hand he just stared at the scenery.

"Actually I talked to him, he's easy to talk to but for some reason he won't go far from Ayanami. I heard he tries to talk to her and she ends the conversation in typical Ayanami style. I talked to him while Ayanami was around and he really is nice." Another girl piped in to the growing conversation.

"He even walks her home. I mean such devotion and he's a cutie to." Some girl yelled across the room to the conversation.

"Have you seen him at PE, he's ripped. His muscles are nice and tight." More girls crowded around the mounting discussion.

"Hm, I guess then we can't qualify him as a cutie since he definitely has the bod. How about a hottie." One of the girls from the original discussion pondered.

"Grade A hottie." Another girl said peering out the window leering at Rei Ayanami for hogging said boy's attention.

"Come on girls, he's only been here for 3 days. Don't jump to conclusions about him. And lunch is almost over get back to class." The class representative Hikari Horaki said breaking up the crowd in the hallway.

As they dispersed one of the girls added the final remark to the conversation.

"Well if his love interest is in Ayanami, it'll die quickly I mean all the boys liked her at one time or another. He'll give up and I'll snatch him." The girl said before running back into class; several of the other girls chasing her and bantering about how he would be theirs.

Hikari just sighed and wondered where Toji was, he had been out for 3 days.

_Tokyo-3 Municipal Secondary School- Garden_

Rei Ayanami was puzzled to say the least. The boy that had held her in front of Evangelion 01 was an enigma. He held doors open for her, walked her to and from school, even opened her shoe locker and took out her school shoes for her. And aiding her silently with tasks she would find more difficult due to her bandaged arm and eye. She did not see these actions as necessary. But instead of bringing a halt to his actions she just kept silent. Every so often he would ask her a question about herself or what she enjoyed. Answering such questions with one word answers.

Despite her constant apprehension at having him near her, she honestly enjoyed his company. It was similar to the commander; he was not disturbed by her behavior. Ikari was the same, but different. Whenever she thought of him a slight warmth emerged at the bottom of her stomach. Although she pondered about this every day since his appearance she could not place this unexpected attachment. No one had ever spent a whole day with her since her childhood. And much of that was blurry. Last night she had come to the simple conclusion that she enjoyed the third child's company. Not knowing how to precede with such a relationship she merely kept a silent vigil. Enjoying his presence

Rei Ayanami did not enjoy being alone, but she was accustomed to it. Now that she had someone near her she no longer felt alone. Quickly glancing away from her book, which she had read five times previously, she took a glance at her companion. With her single uncovered red eye she appreciated the sight. Stretching his back he looked at the sky, something which she did often. As the sun danced off his features she felt her heart quicken, confused at her reaction she swiftly returned to her reading. Unknown to her, she did know the immensity that her attachment would grow into.

Shinji Ikari looked at the sky, lost in thought he wondered what he would do. Living with Misato was fun and oddly familiar, and being with Rei felt natural. Already he felt like they were companions. He would come home after walking Rei home, feed Pen Pen then prepare a meal. Misato usually had the night shift, but he woke her up in time for breakfast. Usually consisting of whatever food he created with a cold Yebisu. In three days he had already felt completely accustomed to this lifestyle. Oddly something was missing, he just didn't know what. At times he stopped and looked at the empty room next to his, half expecting someone to come out. When he finished his homework he usually inspected his equipment, neatly folded in the Cloak of Deception was his sword mask and cloth. If he was to face another angel, he would have to find a bow or something else. But it had only been three days; he had more then enough time. Well he felt like he wouldn't need his equipment for a week or two. Glancing at Ayanami, he did not want to leave her side for some reason. Images flashed in his mind of a smiling face and several other things. But they were all blurry.

He had reminisced the last 3 days, about Agro his beloved steed. And the Colossi, and even the Angel he had taken down. But just reminiscing about the past would do nothing. Knowing that wasting his time would be unintelligent, he had to fill his time with something; opting to take a silent suggestion from Ayanami. Going to the bookstore would be a good idea. A NERV charge card was very useful, and a NERV ID would intimidate anyone that questioned what he was buying. Not like he would buy hentai material, but it was always good to know that your purchases would not be questioned. Plus, Misato would tease him about buying things like that. Smiling softly he came to the conclusion that instead of walking Ayanami home he would take a trip to the bookstore.

_

* * *

Katsuragi/Ikari Apartment_

As Misato rolled over in her futon she heard the ringing of a nearby phone. With her head still under the covers, she reached her right hand out to find the damn thing. As head tactical officer of NERV she couldn't just hang up on a matter concerning worldwide security. Finally finding the foul origin of the noise she picked up the phone.

"Wake up sleepy head." Ritsuko said while flipping through several reports.

"O Ritsuko why'd you call?" Misato said rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Just checking in on an old college friend. How is Shinji doing?" Ritsuko said while crossing out the errors in the report and circling the important parts.

"Hm, he is so nice did you know he brings me breakfast in bed when he wakes up. Even leaving a meal to microwave when I get home late. Pen Pen likes him a lot too." Misato said standing up and walking towards the bathroom, taking a quick swig from the leftover bear near her bed.

"Growing a little to attached to him now aren't you Misato." Ritsuko said putting the clipboard and picking up another one.

"Yeah its just nice to be around him. Maybe I can make him into a man." Misato giggled as she heard a clatter in the background of the phone. Ritsuko, covering her gasp, recomposed herself and asked the real question. Undressing she dipped herself into the warm bathwater that her human roommate prepared.

"I am surprised that he survived the fall, much less the rubble that pilled on top of him." Ritsuko stated, remembering the large amount of rubble surrounding the ejection plug. Hearing a splash over the phone as she continued to examine the read outs.

"The real question is how the Angel destroyed itself. It's to far fetched to be divine intervention." Misato said rubbing the soap down her shapely leg.

"Well that too, but a human body, even in perfect condition cannot sustain a fall from the height of an Eva. The plug was opened partially and the LCL spilled out on the way down. He would have had nothing to absorb his shock upon impact." the beautiful blonde doctor said.

"He's walking around fine, I haven't noticed anything in the last couple of days he has been living with me." Holding the phone in-between her ear and shoulder she freed her hands.

"Well we've got sync tests tomorrow, be sure to tell Shinji." Ritsuko said, starting to get up from her chair.

"I gave him a cell phone, he doesn't use it much. I'm starting to worry he has no friends." Misato lathered the soap across her slim arms.

"He probably doesn't, you ever hear of the Hedgehog's dilemma." Ritsuko said walking out the door of her office.

* * *

_Tokyo-3_

Shinji had waved goodbye to Rei, despite the odd look in her piercing red eyes. As he walked away he could feel her eyes track him till he had walked out of sight. Walking down the street to the bookstore he saw on his way to school he looked up at the towering buildings. Accomplishments of mankind were something to be awed at, a fortress city filled with wonder. Stretching his arms, he looked past the buildings into the uncluttered blue sky. It was starting to get late, and the setting sun scattered the horizon with its shimmering shades of ginger. Despite the tall buildings he could see the orange sky seep into navy blue. Finally after the refreshing walk he had made it to the corner book store. Tokyo-3 shops weren't all that abundant as one might seem. Mostly in the lower areas of sky scrapers or similar well protected areas, of course a good amount of the commercial areas had a lock down option. Sadly enough it Shinji realized that most of the residential areas didn't have the same protection. As that thought shot into his mind more images burned into his mind, moving buildings, shattered walls and crumbling sky scrapers. Then the worst, the city sinking into a dark hole, as the images gripped his mind. Shinji gripped his head with both his hands, droppings his bag on the ground in front of the automatic doors. Pain flowed through every neuron in his brain, pieces missing and causing disorder inside his mind. As Shinji was about to fall to his knees and succumb to the agony inside his head, he felt a tap on the side of his arm.

"Hey kid, you dropped this." A voice followed by a rap on the side of his arm brought Shinji out of his dazed state. Turning to the right he came face to face with a slightly bending over man.

"Thanks you." Images shattered in his mind, as he came to grips with reality.

"So kid, what are you doing out in front of a bookstore gripping your head. Gonna fail an assignment or something, or did you just get dumped by your girlfriend." The man said, standing up to his full height. Shinji was not the tallest boy around, but his head was only up to the man's shoulders. Clearly taller then both Misato, and Kaji, as the last name rang in his head he stumbled for a bit. Looking into the inquisitive grey eyes of his new found company, he realized he had to answer.

"Just looking for some reading material," Shinji said rubbing the back of his head. It was obvious that the man was not Japanese; his face had broader and less angular lines. Not to say he was old, he was probably only over decade older then Shinji himself, probably younger then Misato.

"Well you came to the right place; I travel from my little ranch near the outskirts of town to come to this bookstore." The young man said walking into the store and motioning for Shinji to follow, Getting a complete view of the shortly cut black hair on the back of the man's head.

"This place has great reference books and other stuff, I don't really dabble into the fiction area that much. But there political theorists and other books are really good." Shinji followed the young man as the strolled through the tall bookcases covering the inside of the small store. Despite its small size, the place was literally filled with books. Seemingly no real organization to the whole thing, Shinji just followed the young man as he continued to talk.

"So what are you looking for kid, fiction or the real brain churners?" Turning around the man looked Shinji in the eyes. This was the real first good look he had gotten of the man. Standing taller then him he looked into the well built chest of him, not overly muscular but similar to Shinji's own build. But that wasn't the striking thing about the man; it was his deep grey eyes, such an unnatural color, even more unnatural then Ayanami's crimson orbs.

"Just something to do read when I'm bored," Shinji replied looking over all the books.

"Well there's a bunch of books, how about _The Logic of Leviathan_, or _The Political Theory of Possessive Individualism._ Both rather good reads," The grey eyed man said reaching to the shelf and pulling out several books. Rather thick ones to.

"Um, sorry sir but I don't know if I can handle that kind of material." Shinji shivered, what kind of material did this man read?

"Hm, I know since its obvious you want a fast, light read that provokes a lot of thought here." The black haired man tossed a small book, thicker then a pamphlet but much smaller then the books he had been pulling out. Catching the book in the air Shinji turned it over and read the title on the black cover.

"_The Prince_ by Machiavelli?" Shinji asked with trepidation.

"Fast, and ruthless, it's a good read. Especially for someone your age and the coming future." The man said taking some books from off the shelves.

"Coming future?" Shinji said quietly to himself, somehow it felt hollow.

"Yes… it teaches the ruthlessness that sometimes needs to be done. Even if at times you don't want to do it," The young man had become somber, he must have had really good hearing to hear such a whisper. Despite his rather insightful taste in text; he had answered the question softly, slightly louder then Shinji's own whisper. Quietly they walked to the cashier, an elderly gentlemen with thick glasses hunched over a book. Stepping aside the man allowed Shinji to go first. Nonchalantly the old man rang up the amount, and asked for payment. Handing over his card, he heard an evidently disdainful beep, then another as the old man tried to swipe the card again.

"I'm sorry young man, but this card seems to not be work." Shinji looked at the card with his picture on it. Then realization hit him, it said TEMPORARY at the top left. Before Shinji could take out his wallet his the grey eyed man stepped forward and paid for it and all his books also.

"O you were just here a last week. Find everything you need." The old man smiled, obviously this man stopped by the store often. Shinji noticed that the older man looked over the books as he scanned them.

"_Natural Law and the Theory of Society, Man and his Pride, Time and Idea_, all great reads. Did you already finish _Pride and Prejudice?_" The old man asked skimming through the books.

"Not only that but also the theories on the Morphogenetic field theories as well. That's something, individuality created by sustained electromagnetic field surrounding the body." The grey eyed man grinned as he looked at the old man.

"Sheldrake didn't say it was electromagnetic." The old man pointed out, Shinji oblivious to the whole conversation.

"Well I think that that's the only thing that everyone has that can surround them and have any similarity to what Sheldrake's talking about. Despite all the holes in his theory, I think there is some real merit behind it." Seemingly these two had common confrontations like this, it was obvious even to Shinji.

"DNA being separated by out of body fields, I highly don't think so." The old man scrutinized as he took exceedingly longer to check in all the books. Lacking the hindsight to look at the look at the amount, he finally realized that the man next to him must have bought a good 30 pounds of books.

"Not DNA literally, I think of it more as the substance that we all have. Kinda like primordial soup, from which we all came from. Something is holding all that together, or else we might all ooze out. You old coot, your already near decomposing anyways so it probably doesn't matter to you." An upturn at the corner of the man's mouth was reflected by the wrinkled old man across the counter.

"Well that's all of it. See you next time." Trying to lift the large bag, the old man almost snapped his back. Reaching over the counter, the young man picked up the books easily and waved goodbye. Shinji trailed behind, wondering exactly what those two were talking about. A book flashed into his face, the black cover of the book the man had purchased for him.

"There ya go kid, happy reading." Turning around with easy the man walked with his books. Shinji's politeness and mannerism kicked in as he ran to the retreating form.

"Thank you sir, but I didn't get your name." Shinji bowed.

"O yeah, me and my manners, names John Doe Wade." The man stuck out his hand. Shinji looked at it quizzically, then he hesitantly reached and grasped the hand with his own.

"Shinji Ikari." Two departed, walking there separate ways. And the chains of fate had just been entangled.

* * *

Please review. And have you guessed who the character is. Wade, and a computer game, The Vault. Figured it out.  



	5. Sinister Sundown

Shadow of The Angels

Ch.4

Sinister Sundown

Standard Disclaimer

* * *

Everyone watched without uttering a sound. The shaking earth didn't deter them as they watched their small hand held television sets. Families huddled together watching the small 4 inch by 4 inch screens to see the fate of the world; glorious mankind facing off against an enemy that was monstrous and sought its destruction. Everyone in every sheltered watched what little of the broadcast they could see. Every news station had its reporter giving their opinion on the action taking place in the middle of Tokyo-3. 

"And Nerv's special pilot is bravely facing off one on one with the evil angel. Mankind's survival in his hands," One reporter announced over the broadcast, emotion evident in his voice. Knowing that if the giant robot should lose nothing would be in the monsters path. Brimming with species pride he puffed out his chest and gestured to the glorious battle.

The monsters battled on the surface. The horrendous beast floating in the air, its tentacles playing across the landscape; and then there was the purple machine. Rising tall and hunched slightly, its proud shoulders broad and its figure elegant.

"The Greatest achievements of mankind and humanities finest pilot facing off against a monstrosity like no other. Will the brave pilot be able to conquer this monstrosity like the previous one, all we can do is hope that he succeeds." Another reporter aired on a station with the battle in the background. Fear ridden in his voice, he still instilled a pride in humanity.

A building collapsed as the monster whipped itself around. Empty shell cases scattered the streets as the pilot pulled off round after round into the constantly closing enemy.

"It seems that Nerv's pilot is hard pressed against such an enemy, will he be able to triumph. Humanities hopes are on his shoulders." A woman nearly crying spoke into the camera. Her hands shaking as she briefly glanced back and forth between the camera and the battle in the city.

In an instant the floating melee monster closed in; seemingly blurred to the human eye, tail flailing out and sending the purple colossus into the sky, casting a shadow over the hill side.

"It seems that Nerv's robot has gone airborne, and it's HEADING THIS WAY!" One woman quickly gathered her camera crew and ran. The endangered camera man still catching the sight of the airborne Evangelion as it cast a shadow over them.

_

* * *

8 Hours earlier_

"Touji are you sure you should do this. I mean its just a rumor." Kensuke consoled his friend as he marched down the halls of the middle school.

To say Touji was irritated would be an understatement. Coming back to school for the first time in 2 whole weeks and the first thing he hears is the upstart Ikari kid saying he's a pilot.

Now in all truth Shinji Ikari never spoke a word about his occupation. However; obviously as the numbers in Tokyo-3 dwindled the incoming student ration was 0. In fact it hadn't happen to the interwoven class for 4 consecutive years. Not only that, but the females believed that the whole aspect added more to his attractive ensemble. And since he was with Ayanami frequently, there was some link between him and Nerv. It was only a common conclusion to think of the same thing. Sadly none of the girls could get Shinji alone or at any convenient time for much of anything other then a quick word.

But Touji's mind was far from being practical or logical. All he knew was that because of this single bastard, his sister was undergoing painful surgery. And her ability to walk would only be gained back through months maybe years of physical therapy. Touji Suzahara had a couple unpleasant traits; like jumping to conclusions, but being a bad older sibling was not one of them. Marching to the courtyard everyone watched as the resident sweat suited jock moved onto the unfortunate new kid. Rolling up his sleeves he cocked stretched his shoulder, preparing for the strongest punch he had ever thrown. Scanning the courtyard he spotted the young Ikari reading a small book on a school bench. Riding the escalator down to meet the young boy Touji filled himself with undignified rage. Visions of his sister hooked up to the countless medical contraptions that litter a hospital. Hearing her whimper in her sleep as parts of her legs bled. Everything rolled together into a ball of rage, that would be unleashed on the suspected pilot.

* * *

At that moment Shinji Ikari was reading his little black book. The translation was slightly odd, but the material was utterly genius. Though dark and self centered, the observations were well deduced and fed into the mind easily. Ayanami has left him a sort time ago to go to Nerv for something. Leaving Shinji to continue his reading of Machiavelli's work; rereading the section on avoiding hatred. Looking at the text again he read aloud the section that interested him the most. 

"**It makes him hated above all things, as I have said, to be rapacious, and to be a violator of the property and women of his subjects, from both of which he must abstain. And when neither their property nor honor is touched, the majority of men live content, and he has only to contend with the ambition of a few, whom he can curb with ease in many ways.**

**It makes him contemptible to be considered fickle, frivolous, effeminate, mean-spirited, irresolute, from all of which a prince should guard himself as from a rock; and he should Endeavour to show in his actions greatness, courage, gravity, and fortitude; and in his private dealings with his subjects let him show that his judgments are irrevocable, and maintain himself in such reputation that no one can hope either to deceive him or to get round him."**

After reading the section he looked up at the sky, and let the ideas brew in his forethought: avoidance of hatred, breeding an image of resolute good, and making the public love you; all things that a prince needed. And yet here he was, a meek child abandoned by his father, crying in the streets of an abandoned city.

Shaking himself from those demeaning thoughts, he thought back to the incredible things he had done. Brought down moving mountains, climbed dangerous heights, fought with everything he had. But the real question was why, why had he done all this. Blurring images vibrated in his mind, yet he could not recall why he did any of this. No, he had to stay focused he was a pilot a supposed pinnacle of humanity, a defender of all that is true and good. He should be the image of a prince; elegant, courageous, honest, kind and every good quality. However; like Machiavelli he must have all the iron will to keep his position of power, to be suspicious of almost everyone. Trust few, and strike with the unforgiving cruelty of a tsunami. For the greater good, he would have to be cruel to a subtle few, who were cruel in the first place. Sitting up from the park bench near the escalator Shinji finally took his surroundings into consideration. Seeing students line the railings leading up to school, he became cautious. Alarms in his head sounded as he changed the pitch of his view. Walking towards him was a freckled young man with blond hair, and another more athletic figure wearing the infamous sweat suit.

For some reason the sound of cicadas was in his ears, and the feeling of a cold, wet grass floor grazed his back as he looked at the blonde one. Shifting his view to the black haired one a racking pain flushed threw Shinji's head. Violent images too blurred to figure out. Trying to deal with the pain, Shinji halted for a few seconds. After his physical stutter, he opened his eyes to see a flying fist.

All it took was a simple relaxation of the leg muscles and a slight curve in the arch of the lower back. Such a blow carried no real threat to one who had avoided fists the size of boulders, or a weapon the length of a tree thrown at him. The fist passed over his right shoulder, the jock was mildly surprised. But rage clouded his judgment, and when a real fight breaks out with an understandable motive for the assailant's anger. Missing a blow would not make him halt his assault. Rearing back his other fist he aimed at his stomach. Still, a simple turn of the heel under a cool head avoided the flailing arm. Rage filled his eyes as he saw the first surgery, the cutting and the blood. Coming from such a small girl who didn't deserve such pain: agony ridden across her face as she laid in her bed. Swing after swing was fueled by rage and a hate for injustice. One was a trait that was abhor behavior. However; the other was both valiant and honorable. Mixed they appeared as an action that was unreadable to most. But as rage causing visions filled the jocks mind. Shinji was going through a different thought process.

On one hand, he should end this assailant with cruelty and stop him from ever attacking him again. An option that Machiavelli had added to his repertoire of social actions; however he should avoid hatred. Both by the assailant and by the others around him, suddenly another quote jumped from the pages hidden in his mind. A good prince had many benefits.

"**That prince is highly esteemed who conveys this impression of himself, and he who is highly esteemed is not easily conspired against."** As the thought skimmed his mind, he came to the best conclusion he could make. Pushing his right leg back and his left forward he made his move.

Touji was knocked out of his reverie as his fist was caught by the new kid. Said person had there left leg bend at the knee and pushed forward and his right leg fully extended backwards on the ground. Stopping the force from the punch and transferring the energy to the ground, the complicated transfer of energy from a fist of one person to the hand of another, then down to the ground in mere milliseconds.

He had to give a good impression, the first thing he said to an audience would shape how they would support or destroy him. No matter how fickle the setting was, in school or in the world he had to form an image that people could depend on. No more hiding in the corner waiting for someone to pick him up. He would pick himself up and carry the weight of the world on his shoulders if he had to. But, why was this attitude there in the first place. Shinji Ikari did not know why he had changed but he had. And he had changed for the better.

Swiftly and befuddling the jock even more. Shinji Ikari turned the captured punch in his right hand into a handshake in a single second. Opening the stunned hand of his attacker and then shaking it openly.

"Hello my name is Shinji Ikari." Touji was astonished as the words left the young Ikari's mouth, so stunned that his anger vanished not into embarrassment but utter confusion.

"Hi I'm Touji Suzahara." Finally gaining some of his brain functions back he shook the hand as if the previous 25 seconds never happened.

"Well Suzahara-san it was nice to meet you. Have a nice day." Turning around he started walking. And before Touji realized what had happened: or be informed by his four eyed friend, the bell for school had rang.

_

* * *

Secure Telecommunications Server_

Seele 01 "What measures have been taken for the reassurance of the publics need for Nerv."

Seele 06 "I have allowed several television networks the ability to newscast the next angel intervention."

Seele 08 "Will there be any editing of any kind of this live footage?"

Seele 11 "Yes, several reporters and crew people will die in the filming of their reports."

Seele 02 "Thus the need for Nerv will be reinforced. Who can defeat such a monstrosity that would cause such carnage on live television?"

Seele 03 "Nerv, and thus such cruelty will reinforce the need for protection."

Seele 01 "Agreed, but will this endanger Instrumentality at all."

Seele 13 "Repercussions for such actions are not evident in the Scrolls."

Seele 04 "Yes instrumentality will not change no matter the mindset of each individual."

Seele 02 "You mean that no matter what any other human things as long as the goals are achieved instrumentality will still commence."

Seele 01 "If so then this meeting is ended. And I believe that Shamsel will be arriving shortly."

As every light turned off the blaring of Angel alarms started at Nerv.

* * *

Several jobs in Nerv are over looked and flipped through; important jobs that are not high paying but are needed for not only the structural integrity of Nerv itself but the Evangelions as well. One such job is field engineer manager, aka managing of field equipment both inside Nerv and outside on the battle field. Not directly in contact with the pilots this manager has to reroute supplies to designated catapults and make sure that nothing screws up or that the Evangelion doesn't get what it needs. Sending payloads and salvos of ammo and electricity across the city, and getting items from the stockpile of highly explosive materials in the storage pit quickly onto catapults to be launched at speeds fast enough to escape the stratosphere. It was a job that was only slightly less dangerous then a field engineers who had the mindless jobs, but tough enough to be exclusive to an earned few. The field manager present at the time was not only feeling of the drudge of every day work, but also some racial related issues. 

Douglas Holiday age 38, the only African American or anyone with African heritage in all of Nerv for all he knew, was the field engineer manager. Probably not the only one in all of Japan, but he never saw another person with his color of skin in the hallways or even in the cage or pit. Sometimes he felt alone, despite what many people think there was still much racial discrimination around the world. At the onslaught of 2nd impact, several powerful countries were crippled and racial, religious, and various animosities were unleashed across the world. Not only was the natural tragedy horrible, but the war that mankind made on itself was as well. To this day there were still many warring conflicts across the world, between states, factions, nations and countries. And the casualties and death rates were still rising. Though no official census had been taken since the tragedy in the year 2000.

And despite the nice atmosphere of an organization trying to save humanity, people were kindly unkind. Standing at his 6'6 stature and his very heavy build, many people would wave at him or say hi. But other then occupational greetings he was mainly avoided. Not only because of his intimidating body, but also that he was probably the only African American or any kind of African that these Japanese people had seen. And like many humans, people avoid what they deem unknown or anything that is out of their routine.

Despite his previous services in the American government and his pursuit of other achievements. He was in truth waning in his vigil for humanity. But as he played with his own self loathing, he heard the alarms blaring into his ears. And he went into action, one of several untold heroes in the fight against humanities attackers.

* * *

He was already at Nerv when the alarms went off. He was unprepared in all the things he thought off. No sword, mask, or cloaks. Nothing he needed was at his disposal. That doesn't mean he wasn't unprepared in everything. Already floating in the LCL inside his Evangelion he was shifted to a catapult, going to face the Angel in something that caused great pain inside him.

* * *

Well Douglas Holiday is from the other cross over and it'll be more obvious in the future. And if you don't know or haven't played the game he is from well I'll explain it later. But plz drop a review. Tell me what you think. If you dislike my writing style or if you hate my guts, I'll take critics in stride. Well I hope…….. 


	6. To Courage, Strength, and Iron Will

Shadow of the Angels

Ch.5

To Courage, To Strength, and To Iron Will

* * *

Standard Disclaimer 

_

* * *

Battlefield_

Launched into the maelstrom of destruction Shinji was not totally unprepared. Covering the target with sprays of gunfire he narrowly dodged twirling blades of decimation. Shinji Ikari was not fighting for humanity, nor was he fighting for himself. He was fighting for something stronger then he could ever feel. A concrete reason stowed in his heart, the very reason he slew the colossi. In a time of desperation it is not the reason to fight, just that there is a reason; that pulls you through.

Unknowing of why he was firing round after round at Shamshel in a futile attempt at scathing it. Unquestioning his faith in his motive, he pushed his sync ratio to the limit. Functioning at only 42 percent points meant that not only did he have to take in information faster. But put his moves 58 percent faster then normal. Pulling the trigger again he trailed the swift Shamshel as it swayed to and fro. Easily avoiding most of the damaging bullet heads, and the ones that connected easily tossed aside by the AT field. Getting into a crouch he willed the Evangelion to move as an onslaught of slashes whipped past his left shoulder.

Turning around he fired bursts back at the enclosing enemy. Taking cover behind the support tower he retrieved a new clip for his super sized FAMAS assault rifle. Crouching low he popped it into place, but before he could chamber the next round the top half of the building crashed to the side. Pushing from what was left of the support tower the Evangelion twirled on its rear and cocked the bullet into place and let the lead fly. As the bullets riddled the A-T field several found other targets, and one was a NERV power plant. Unlike action movies the power plant did not explode in a glorified firestorm; it just stopped putting forth the lifeblood of the modern world.

_Nerv_ _Bridge_

"We've lost power in sectors 3 through 5. Rerouting currents through grids 2 and 8, but we still have problems in sector 4." Shigeru continued to maintain the massive amounts of power flowing through the Evangelion, and monitoring the power throughout the system.

"Lost support tower F-2. Several other towers aren't responding to hails." Hyouga called to the commanding officer.

Misato took in all the information flowing to her. Shinji needed ammo, despite his careful use of munitions he was still not punching through to Shamshel. So far everything was fine, the Evangelion and Shamshel had not decimated the city and it seemed that Shinji was holding his own. Unable to issue any real orders under these circumstances she watched. They needed to know more about the enemy they were facing, and in reality Shinji was doing recon. Taking a steady breath she steadied her nerves as a twirl of the glowing blades nearly decapitated the Evangelion. However, Misato did not know of the live news coverage taking place all over the city. Planning her strategy, she received news she did not want to hear.

"Launching crew has reported problems. Some of their electronic equipment has been damaged and they can't keep up their connections." Maya quickly spun around to inform the Captain of this horrendous occurrence.

"Without the bays he won't stand a chance. Tell those guys to get off their asses and get moving. We've got a world on the line!" Misato yelled.

"The A-T field needs to be depleted. Tell Shinji to get in closer and nullify that shield." Ritsuko suggested while watching the live feed of the battle. Said feed displayed the pilot of Unit 01 using hit and run tactics. Not quite familiar with battlefield tactics she saw the current tactic as useless. The A-T field would repel anything else close to the Shamshel. There was only one known way to avoid the A-T field, and that was nullifying it with another. With this distance fighting Shinji was not close enough to nullify the field and let the bullets do the damage that they could. In truth it was just a waste of bullets, and lots of tax payer money. Or so she thought.

_Launching Bay_

Douglas Holiday was shouting at the launching crew. Some idiot pushed a cache of ammunition to hard with a bulldozer and set off a round. Damaging the computers and radio equipment, no one was injured but the bulldozer was destroyed and the idiot would be promptly fired if they survived. Everyone was running around with purpose and in dead sprints. Reloading ammunition clips with hydraulic lifts and claws, moving giant firearms into place, and prepping the launch pads and securing the launching routes. Field engineers were running around and Douglas watched from the Engineering main office.

Unlike the Nerv Bridge, the engineering office only had a single white table littered with inventory papers and a small T.V which showed the live coverage of the fight, all the electronic equipment had been mounted to the north wall of the office. But thanks to the recent remodeling of a giant bullet, was now gone. Looking at the screen Douglas saw the hit and run tactics of the fleeing Evangelion. Unable to receive full commands from the bridge he had to improvise.

"GET ME A MAP OF THE CITY NOW!" Douglas yelled and was rewarded with a sparse map off the city by a running assistant. Scanning it over he spotted the notes on the support towers and added a few missing ones. Watching the television he had to find out the route the Evangelion was taking, if there was one at all.

"SOMEBODY START FIXING THE RADIOS WE NEED TO GET A LINE TO THE BRIDGE NOW! WE'RE WORKING BLIND DOWN HERE!" Douglas ordered as he watched the television for any signs of where the battle was. Just as the Evangelion twirled on its rear and open fired, Douglas got an idea. Previous experiences in the military with firearms and live fire situations gave him an incredible idea.

"The Kids too close, assault fire will be sporadic and if he fires he has a good chance of missing." Douglas spoke to himself. Pulling out an inventory sheet he looked for one weapon that would aid the fighting pilot. Recognition flashed in his eyes and he looked up the storage number.

"GET ARMORY CACHE 12 ONTO LAUNCHING DOCK 6 AND GET IT READY TO LAUNCH IN 3 MINUTES!" Douglas screamed at his subordinates who quickly obeyed orders. Nothing gets people into motion like the prospect of imminent death. Now all he needed was to find where the Evangelion was heading.

_Outskirts of Tokyo-3_

A figure looked out through his telescope at the battle wrought through the city. Skyscrapers collapsed shaking the earth around the city as they impacted the ground. Smoke billowed out from the ruins of destroyed homes. On his second floor patio he scanned the hulking fighting machine as it retreated to the mountains, being chased by the giant monstrosity. Previous experience and tactical knowledge was well known to the spectator as he watched.

"He's retreating to less inhabited area. Smart and safe, but I bet he doesn't count on his cord not having the length to go as far as he does." The man said as he took his eye off the telescope. Suddenly the neighing from below and heavy footfalls told him of his now trotting guest.

_Battlefield_

As the spinning lasers of demise lashed out at him, he vaulted over a short sky scraper. Luring the Shamshel to the hills had succeeded. Visions of a speedy decent down the hill sprayed into his mind. Unconsciously his mind attempted to reconstruct the scenario he had won with previously. Still, erratic memories stalled his further preparations as his power cable stretched to its limit. Scanning his small map on the Evangelion HUD he saw that a power depot was close by. In a small enclave of 10 story buildings were a power tower and a supply depot.

"Misato I'm going for another power cord." Shinji spoke out loud to the visual of Misato, only for adequate time to inform her of his plans before he jettisoned his cable and began sprinting to his new location. Extending the Evangelion's arm he held down the trigger in his cockpit. He fired the FAMAS rifle seeking to stall the Colossal Shamshel from closing in. The timer quickly clocked down from 5 minutes.

"You've got to get closer to it Shinji. Deplete its AT Field with yours and fire on it. Wait a second Shinji are you heading to the supply cache due east?" Misato asked as she was talking to Shigeru.

"Yes." Looking at the onboard compass, his attention still focused on running and shooting the evasive enemy. Abruptly he heard a click from his weapon and the final casing hit the ground.

"Shinji there's no power flowing into those support towers. We won't be able to launch anything to you." As the words registered in his mind, he realized that this was not what he wanted to hear.

"What about the power cable?" Pulling back the Evangelion's arm he gained speed as the floating Shamshel started to accelerate. Realizing that no retaliation was coming back from the fleeing Evangelion, it took its opportunity and fully extended its body over the landscape. Accelerating to its maximum speed it slowly shrunk the distance between itself and the Evangelion.

"Dead, you've got to go somewhere else. Shinji I told you, you need to get closer to it." Misato repeated.

"I've got no bullets left." Calmly Shinji stated.

"DAMNIT! GET THOSE COMMUNICATIONS WITH THE BAY UP NOW! SHINJI WE CAN'T GET A SIGNAL THROUGH! YOU'VE GOT TO WAI…….!" Static filled the com box and the signal died.

"MISATO!" Shinji screamed as terror shred into his heart. How could he let someone so close to him harmed so soon? Was he still useless and unable to do anything? Pondering these thoughts his heart started to break. That is until the confusion at what was appearing in his com box came into his mind.

"Hello…. Hello." A static covered voice spoke from the voice only box.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH….!" Shinji nearly screamed before he was abruptly cut off.

"THIS IS DOUGLAS HOLIDAY OF ENGINEERING! THERES NO TIME YOU'VE GOT TO GET TO SECTOR C AND SUPPLY DEPOT C-1 IN 72 SECONDS! WE'VE LAUNCHED YOU ANOTHER WEAPON! IT'S SET TO SEMI AUTOMATIC AND IT HAS 8 RO……." Just as quickly as the signal had appeared it vanished. Looking at his map, he realized that C-1 was a complete 180 from the direction he was heading, and several city blocks away. Not only would it be tough in a dead sprint, but Shamshel was directly in his way. Turning on his heels he skidded to slow himself down, then began sprinting again. Getting past Shamshel to another weapon was the prime goal at the moment. Apposing such a giant with just a progressive knife was not a welcome solution. Even if it was vulnerable in its current state it wouldn't be wise to risk.

_Launching Bay_

Douglas had done everything he could. Electrical Engineers had been able to temporarily take some power from a stored Evangelion Battery to start the hastily repaired system. But it had only lasted for a few short seconds before the machine itself gave out. At least he had been able to get a stray signal through the wireless to the person who mattered and gave a forewarning of their little gift. Even having the top of C-1 jettisoned so that the firearm will be shot into the air at high speed; in a room full of Engineers who at the very least got a bachelors in Physics, they knew what would happen.

The weight of the object would allow it to be in the sky for a few short seconds. Making it so that the new Evangelion pilot could know where it is if he didn't know where C-1 was. All his cards already on the table, Douglas watched as the news teams covered the action. Emotions ran rampant amongst their faces as they realized that if the pilot didn't succeed. Such a gigantic monster would be left unhindered in its atrocious rampage. And everyone would perish. What they didn't know was that they wouldn't die to the sting of laser tentacles, but another terrible impact if the pilot failed. Either way, they pictured death as death, and the one forestalling it was to be considered a savior.

This new pilot was pretty good, actually spectacular. Douglas watched as the Evangelion sprinted head on at the oncoming Shamshel. Still fully extended it tried to slow down and attack, but before it could curl its body out of a straight line and back closer to the ground. The Evangelion had slide tackled and passed cleanly under Shamshel, pushing off with its left arm it got back to its feet and began sprinting again. An uncanny talent was evident in the child piloting, of course few actually knew it was children piloting the Evangelion. But, the display of ability would further their belief it was some older hero archetype. Standing tall and in defiance of the monstrosities that befell his people.

_Nerv_ _Bridge_

"We've got a manual launch from bay 6. It's been routed through channel 2, 6, and 9. Captain what do we do?" Hyouga spun in his chair to look at this crush.

"Nothing, just work on getting those communications up. We've got to patch through to Shinji again." Misato was concerned, not only had her feed to the plug been forcibly broken. But Shinji was fighting without any orders or information that they had. He was as good as dead, even though he had a gigantic biomechanical weapon at his disposal he had only been piloting for a few weeks. Looking back at the Commander and his assistant Misato pondered what was going through that man's head. Sitting in the same position for hours and having that same hardened gaze. How could he act like he does?

His son was in mortal danger, not only that but the world was at stake. And this single man stood cold and rigid undaunted by the events occurring before him. Not only had he cast aside his son, but his ambition was unknown to her and almost all the staff. What did this man gain by being the commander of an organization that protects mankind? Not fame, not fortune, the only thing that was evident was power. But for one to seek power they must desire the power for a reason. Before Misato's brilliant mind in a dangerously beautiful shell could further her thoughts a large object was shot into the sky. Shining in the sun its metal heat guard let out a shimmering glow.

_Battlefield_

Looking at the clock it passed the 2 minute mark. Needing energy he pushed his synch ratio further. Emotions blurred, his psyche shifted perspectives, and his senses changed. An Evangelion pilot; when becoming further connected with their shackled monster; becomes immersed in a set of new senses. Instead of constantly watching through monitors the pilot's vision becomes more natural as if they were staring through the Evangelion's own eyes instead of the camera's around it, or instead of consciously willing the machine to walk their leg muscles contract and relax as if invisible running. A new set of taste's and smell flood the pilots senses at it feels what the Evangelion feels. The pilots themselves have almost no conscious recollection of these events, mostly because to become so in tune they must be focused on a goal with pinpoint concentration. So as Shinji increased his speed and his ratio slowly rose he didn't notice as his vision took on those of the giant.

What he did notice was the object being ejected into the sky above him. If the hydraulic pumps and lifts could eject an Evangelion above the height of a 40 story building, it could launch a firearm many times lighter even further into the air. Closing in Shinji saw he had time to spare as the gun flew into the air, skidding to a halt he opened a new power cable, swiftly putting it into his back he watched as the numbers quickly rose on his timer. Watching as his enemy turned around and began closing in he hoped that the object would fall a little faster. Turning his eyes towards the sky he slightly gawked at the incoming firearm while dropping his rifle. Its long body and large barrel glistened in the sun. Looking back at his foe he realized he didn't have time to wait, crouching low he willed the Evangelion to jump high. Stretching his arm into the sky he floated in air as he looked at the gun.

The Franchi SPAS-12; a combat adapted assault shotgun, many know of this assault shotgun, and its rather intimidating construction and large body. What many would think is a pump action shotgun, has a more combat effective setting. A semi automatic setting is incorporated into the gun itself. After discharging a previous round the gas built up in the chamber will feed itself into an internal magazine system and put another round into the chamber. Aptly making this gun much more devastating in a "just pull the trigger" mind set.

Holding the shotgun he realized that it would be far more effective in a close combat fight then his FAMAS rifle. Shifting his weight he decided he would stop running, and this time take the fight to the Angel that dared tread back into his world. An intimidating click resonated across the city as all beheld the figure standing tall holding the large shotgun. Impossibly it seemed as if the eyes of the human's enormous creation narrowed.

_Shelter 41_

"Kensuke are you sure this is a good idea?" Touji asked, not usually being the less adventurous of the duo.

"Come on it's the fate of our world in that guy's hands." Kensuke pushed forth as they walked up the stairs of their shelter.

"Help me unlock the door will ya? Don't space out on me like you did in your fight with mister pilot." Kensuke motioned the turning lock and hoped the muscle in the jocks baggy jogging suit would be able to move it. But before he could make any more remarks he received a hard bonk to the head. And so same as before these two would be back on the battlefield.

_Outside Shelter 41_

"It seems that Nerv's robot is going to make a counter attack. This is Kaede Tanaka with Tokyo-3 emergency news." Short black hair topped her head as she watched the action herself.

"Armed with a shotgun of sorts the pilot is doing all he can to prevent Tokyo-3's demise by the hands of such a creature." As she spoke the camera man saw the Evangelion dash towards its target. As Shasmsel decelerated; it was caught in a hail of buck shot, the sound from the shotgun popping the ears of the beautiful reporter. Closing in the Evangelion fired again, this time Shamshel retaliated with a long arcing slice that sliced the side of a skyscraper. Ducking under the flailing appendage the Evangelion tried to advance with a roll. But it's cable got in the way causing it to stumble in its progress. Whatever sentient life controlled the Angel, it advanced on its opportunity. Creeping forward it was going to capitalize on its close combat capabilities, using its tentacles as a whip it lashed out at the tumbling form. By sheer luck it narrowly missed the Evangelion as it rolled back onto its feet, however the cord did not go unscathed. As the useless life line fell to the ground Unit 01 was merely a 100 yards away from the Angel. Firing the shotgun again the packed together bundle of projectiles smashed into the orange octagonal shield.

Stumbling back from the force the Angel's snake like lower body coiled back again and prepared to tackle its assailant. Sailing through the sky came another onslaught of buckshot shattering what was left of the weakened shield. Piercing through; it tore several holes through the coiled tail. LCL poured out through the open wounds and the Angel fell backwards. Twitching unnaturally on the ground Unit 01 closed in quickly for the finish. As a large shell fell to the ground the pilot closed the distance to merely 25 yards, aiming for the kill he was surprised by the flailing lower body twisting as if made of liquid and upper cutting him into the sky. In a mere second the monster was back onto its feet and slashing away at the now airborne enemy.

A dark shadow fell over the crew. A pregnant pause filled the air as the crew looked skyward. Kaede turned around then shouted.

"It seems that Nerv's robot has gone airborne, and it's HEADING THIS WAY!"

_Battlefield_

Shamshel was far from pleased. This abomination wrought an obstacle in its holy quest. Awaking from a near eternal slumber to only be forestalled from its task was bemoaning to the Angel. Such puny attempts at divinity, it understood why these creatures should be destroyed. Wreaking destruction on their homes and lives filled the creature with a purpose and an alien satisfaction. These exercises while tedious were slowly bringing Shamshel back to full capability. Such unhindered slumber would weaken any organism. As each Angel stayed awake longer and fought harder, they would grow in strength and prowess. Remembering how to move and adjusting to their giant bodies; bringing forth their fierce might upon the surface of the earth.

Slightly pained by the contraption it used and its fiery projectiles fueled the rage inside the creature. Sending the creature flying for its action set well with Shamshel, even better that it had sliced through half of whatever was in its hands. Closing in it would resume its attack and slice this abomination to ribbons.

_Evangelion Unit 01_

Shinji's back smacked against the pilot chair and his head rearing forward and hitting the restraint that held him in place. His body ached and the adrenaline had stopped pumping through his veins. The onslaught of pain coursed through his aching body as he saw blood seep into the LCL from his forehead. Replacing his disorientation with forced clarity he looked to his timer. He had 2 minutes and 43 seconds before total system shut down. As images passed his eyes he smacked into a mountain side. Pain etched itself across his back. Impacting the side of a mountain with a several ton piece of machinery linked into his brain he coughed up more blood into the LCL mixture. Looking at his right hand he saw the front half of his shotgun gone. Quickly formulating a plan he looked at the oncoming angel and tried to sit up.

"Shinji do you read me you have to fall back. We can't risk losing you to the Angel. Fall back to this point and wait further orders." Misato finally patched into his com system only to give him a feeling of déjà vu. Looking at the oncoming Angel he turned his head to his left hand out of mild curiosity. As if no surprise there were several people near his left hand. Two of which he had seen before, the other 4 he had no recognition of.

A stalwart resolve burned in his heart. No he would not run away, not from this thing that left devastation in its wake. He needed to protect her and Ayanami, at all costs he would protect all that he held dear. No matter how hard or impossible it would seem he would no longer cower in the face of a challenge. Since the Colossi he could overcome this obstacle that was in his path. Overcoming all his physical hindrances, paining no heed to the darkening liquid in his vision he willed his Evangelion to sit up.

Another sense of foreboding flooded over him. Twirling to he saw the incoming tentacle of heat lash out at him. Muscles tensed as he was about to dodge before he remembered that there were civilians under him. Using his free left hand he pushed through the searing pain as he held the flailing limb in the Evangelion's hand. Turning the speakers on he could only form one world through the blazing pain in his mind.

"RUN!" his voice nearly cracked as he screamed the word. Flicking his eyes briefly to the people below he saw them quickly sprint slightly away. They weren't far enough away to be out of harms way. As the other tentacle closed in he had one chance. Risking his cut in half shotgun he hoped it would work. Twisting the Evangelions left wrist around the burning appendage he yanked the Evangelion and pushed the half of the SPAS straight into the Angel's core. Before the other tentacle could get any closer he pulled the trigger.

Now despite what might happen to a firearm as long as a whole round is in the chamber and the trigger mechanism is operation, it will continue to work despite the loss of most of the barrel. Most rounds only need a spark on the spark cap to ignite the grained powder to overheat and discharge the round in all its explosive glory. So as the trigger banged against the cartridge it exploded and let its payload fly.

Not having enough time to spread the projectiles slammed into Shamshel's body with devastating force. Sending it flying back down the mountain, freeing the Evangelion and letting the nearby civilians live. The pain of his scorched hand bit into his nerves as he looked at his useless weapon. Casting it aside he pulled out the progressive knife and looked down at the downhill sprint he had.

_Tokyo-3 News Broadcast-LIVE_

The screen shook as the Angel was sent flying across the landscape. Comments on the smell of scorched flesh rang out around the camera. Zooming in on the damaged left hand of the unit it revealed a near flesh like substance blackened and boiled. It dropped its beaten Spas-12, only to have its shoulder compartment open up. Kaede had not appeared on screen or spoken in some time, others focused on their own near death experiences, even the two young lads they had ran into. But the cameraman watched, enraptured in the battle for humanity. Breathing became ragged as the video feed showed the Evangelion jump and run down the side of the hill gaining speed. Blade glowing an ominous pink. Shifting over to the enemy it showed the crippled form of a stumbling giant. Slowly it slithered to its full height, its blood red core chipped in several places; its twirling tentacles cascading around it in an obvious sign of defense. The cameraman began running towards the fight impossibly keeping at least in visible range of the battling monstrosities.

Thunder claps echoed throughout the audio feed as the purple Evangelion closed in. Gaining even more speed and readying its blade for a devastating strike. The angel knew of its attacker and backed up allowing its blades to surge in front of it. In an instant the Evangelion pushed off the side of the hill and leapt into the air. Blade aimed downward for a single debilitating strike. Distraught and seeking its own preservation the Angel whipped its tentacles onto the waist of the Evangelion seeking to halt it. Coming at the Evangelion from both sides the tentacles wrapped around its waste burning its abdomen and melting metal. But that did not halt the persevering hero inside. Still flying through the air it jammed its knife into the red core that was staring into the sky. With all its weight it jammed the knife deeper and deeper once the Evangelion got its feet back onto the ground. And the Angel made its grip tighter and tighter on the Evangelion's waist, steam billowing out from its sides and rising into the sky as the smell of charred flesh filled the air. A battle of wills played out in the middle of the city. A sound like a distant battlecry echoed from the Evangelion's speakers as its pilot pushed himself past the pain. Sparks flew from both opponents as the climax neared; tentacles visibly tightening around the waist of its attacker and the knife sinking deeper into the glowing red eye of the beast. Impossibly it seemed like the mouth of the robot opened up in a silent scream as it drove the knife deep into the red eye causing the Angel to become limp. Reality sped up again as the Angel's body collapsed onto the ground, tentacles disappearing. Unable to sustain its own weight the Evangelion took a step forward, stepping onto the fallen Angel. Standing at the bottom of the hill with his camera arched upwards the video feed fed the image of Man prevailing over this unholy creature. As if it were completely exhausted the shoulders of the Evangelion unhurriedly stood taller and its head looked toward the setting sun. It's battle over its figure turned silent as its battery died and its final image displayed its foot resting on the Angel's head and its eyes turned towards the forever setting sun.

The cameraman's breath slowed as he approached the huge beasts. Roaming the robots body with his camera showing everything he and was able to get. Then suddenly the back of the purple beast opened and a large white cylinder slowly ejected from its casing. Falling to the ground with a loud bang, it released steam and an orange liquid onto the ground and the area around it. Bathing its surroundings in a heavy mist and shimmering liquid. Everyone held their breaths as the camera zoomed onto the NERV logo on the door as it hissed open. Spewing more steam into the air. All eyes turned to the gloved hand that reached out of the cylinder and pulled its form out into open view. Glistening in shining light from the setting sun on his wet form the hero of humanity stood up and set his foot on the entry plug's open hatch. Skin tight suit revealed his build and displayed him as the pinnacle of human fitness, proud shoulders straight and pointing towards the sky. The front of his face having a small trickle of blood from his forehead, his face only captured for a few seconds as it looked around the heavy mist. Turning upwards the pilot stared at his handy work. One leg propped up on the hatch the other holding him tall he stared high, giving him the same exact form of his silenced robot. His figure exuding courage, strength, and iron will; his actions showing his stalwart determination for humanities defense. This was the hero that saved everyone from certain doom. Everyone breathed as he finally lifted his head for a clearer view of his face. The cameraman sprinted to the side. Showing more and more, revealing his identity but as he did so the battery sign on his camera flashed. Live video feeds all around Tokyo-3 displayed its disappointing announcement as the cameraman desperately tried to get closer to the hero in time. But before the feed died everyone would have the picture of their hero standing tall and in defiance. Glistening in the sunlight as if he were a god, his weapon casting a silhouette over him. Everyone watching would remember that face, and that image for the rest of their lives.

_Outskirts of Tokyo-3_

The figure watched the television with amusement, recognizing the face. Smiling he petted the horse that was next to him. Two of its legs completely metal, and part of its head shimmering in the light. The man spoke to the horse, while he watched the live feed from the news.

"I see that staying in the city is going to be more interesting then before. I guess I'll stay for now…" the man said patting the top of the horses head as it neighed in appreciation.

* * *

Please drop a review. 


End file.
